Two Loved Apart
by Sinful Dragon
Summary: Two Eons from two different worlds cross paths in the most romantic story that of Romeo and Juliet. The ending's different and it is rated M for language, violence and sexual content.
1. Light and Dark Beginnings

Darkness.

The land was shrouded in nothing but darkness. No light could be seen for miles to light up the most blackest of spaces, save for the dim rays emitting off the moon, but not even that could light up the entire land in which is, at the moment, covered in darkness.

Pokemon from all around, living in this particular area, have all retreated to their homes for the night, safe from any predator pokemon out on the hunt. And it just so happens one was on the hunt as a matter-of-speaking.

Red eyes were all one could see, hovering in the air as they scanned back and forth, searching for a late night meal. Every now and then, if one looked closely, they would see the dim glow of blue rings attatched near the pair of red eyes. On an even closer inspection, the outline of a bipedal pokemon with black fur and long ears could be seen.

Of course, the glowing bue rings would most definitely give it away that the red eyes belonged to none other than an Umbreon. And there he stood, sitting upon a small hill scanning the darkness for a stray, wandering pokemon to walk by for him to pounce on. His strong, muscular legs were relaxed for the moment, ready to bound into action at the first sight of a meal. The long, pointy ears twitched every now and then, keeping alert for the slightest sound of movement.

Suddenly, his entire body went rigid, tensing up as his ears stood straight up being alerted to the sound of the snapping of the branch. His eyes turned full attention towards the source of where the noise came from, seeing a rustle of leaves shaking. He arched his back up, readying himself for a chase. His eyes widened with excitement, his heart beginning to race. Suddenly-

"Tsuki!" yelled out a demanding, feminine voice. "You best get in here this very instant!"

The Umbreon winced at the tone of voice used on him, causing him to lose focus on what was to be his meal. "Crap," he thought. "Why now of all times?"

"Tsuki! Don't make me have to come out there."

With a sigh of frustration, Tsuki turned around saying, "Coming mother." He walked back to his small, little clearing, disappointed for being interrupted. But then again, he should have been used to this. After all, this was how his life was lived every day. He rarely got to hunt at nights because of his over protective parents. In fact, the only time they would ever let him hunt was if he was out with his friends.

As it was, Tsuki slowly walked by his mother as she scolded, "How many times must your father and I tell you to never be out after dark, you little runaway brat?"

I sighed, wishing to argue back with her, but there really wasn't any point to doing so. I had talked back to them many times and received punishment for doing so. My life wasn't as grand as everybody else's. In fact, it was downright miserable. After talking back so many times and receiving many a beaten, I've learned to just accept my parent's scolding at me and give up a many things of my life I could have lived.

Every single day of my life I had to put up with all the load of scolding they gave me, whether I was doing something or doing nothing. I always got scolded for something. When I first started talking back to them at first, they responded by beating me, using their attacks, scorching my fur, chunks of it being torn off through biting, my life being threatened daily. And even after I evolved the abuse didn't stop there. They continued to hurt me, my fur being singed, bite wounds left on my body, the usual. I even once had my voice go hoarse from all the backtalking I did and they took advantage of me because of that. But I came around to accept the life I lived later on, despite the constant scolding and mistreatment I recieved.

"Trying to run away again I bet, you little pest," my mom said as I walked over to my little area where I slept.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. "Pretty much."

"Don't you dare take that attitude with me, brat," my mom said. "Be lucky you still have a home after your stupid evolution. If it weren't for the fact we needed you, it would have been so long to you."

Now what she had said right then and there wanted to cause a smile to spread across Tsuki's face. Just the mere thought of being free from his parents would be better than anything else in the world. But living with his parents for so long, enduring the abuse he's been put under, ceased him from smiling. If he were to show any sign of happiness, it would just give his parents something else to abuse him about.

"Yeah, yeah," Tsuki muttered silently under his breath.

"What was that, boy?" a masculine voice said silently from within the shadows. "You're not backtalking your mother again, are you?"

"What on earth would give you that idea?" Tsuki said. In an instant, fast as lightning, a Jolteon shot out from the shadows, grabbing the back of Tsuki's head by a paw and slamming it down hard onto the ground.

"Now you better listen and you better listen good," the Jolteon snarled softly, his mouth next to Tsuki's ear. "We've allowed you to live here out of the goodness of our hearts, but only because we still need you for certain things. I'd hate to think about what would become of you if we decided to disown you." I gulped nervously, trying to push away the thoughts that came to mind. "Now, I don't want you backtalking us ever again. If you do, I may not be held responsible for my actions."

With one last pain of pressure on my head, he released his hold and walked back to where he was lying before, my mother joining him adding a nasty glare at me. "Your supper's over there, you ungrateful little brat."

I turned away from them, walking over to my sleeping spot. Normally Umbreon such as myself rarely sleep at night, being that we're nocturnal. But in my case, I had no choice but to sleep nights, or at least tried to. There were some nights where I couldn't sleep, and what I couldn't make up for one night, I would do the next. Once, I actually fell asleep as the sun rose. Big mistake. My parents brusied me more than normal that day. And so I worked around a sleeping pattern that would keep me from being abused as much.

I lied down in my spot and took a look at what my supper consisted of. It was the same thing I had every night: berries. Nothing but berries was all I had to eat around here. The worst thing about it was that the only berries I ever had to eat were either sour, bitter, or spicy. Never sweet or tangy like Oran berries.

I sighed, looking at the berries depressingly before looking up at the moon. How beautiful it was, so big and round and radiant from its glow. Staring up at the moon always brought a calm, peaceful feeling to my heart. It made me think how wonderful it would be to be free from my parents and follow her light, leading me to the perfect person I've been searching for all my life.

I smiled to myself though. I guess living with my parents for so long made me start doubting myself. Such silly dreams I had to think there was someone perfect for me out there in the world. But were they really just dreams? Or were they something more than that?

* * *

Light.

Nothing but light could be seen everywhere save for the dark areas of the ally ways. All around pokemon were busy walking about, heading into and coming out from buildings, stopping to talk to one another, and practically just filling the area with tons of non-stop noise. The noise could be heard from high up, to a certain point of height that is.

From up upon a balcony sat a pink furred Espeon, staring up into the sky, her ears trying to drown out the noise that echoed its way up to where she sat. But no matter how hard she tried to ignore the sounds, they would continue to reach her. She sighed sadly, not once breaking her gaze away from the moon. The moon looked so lonely with no one surrounding it. All alone in the inky black sky. If only there was something there with her to keep her company, something like her polar opposite. Something like the sun. She had always liked the sun, so bright and warm and-

"How long you gonna stare up at the moon?" someone said suddenly, snapping the Espeon out from her gaze.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning her attention towards a girlish pokemon who looked like she was wearing a white skirt. "What's that?"

"Come on, Taiyou," the Kirlia said. "Most nights I spend here with you you wind up looking up at that moon. I can't tell what goes on in that head of yours. Let me in."

"And like I told you many times, Sansu, it's a personal kind of reason," the Espeon, Taiyou, said.

"Uh-huh," Sansu said. "Sure it is. Perhaps it has something to do relating to wanting a guy perhaps?" At this she grinned, causing a blush to form over Taiyou's face.

"It's like you know me so well," she said.

"Well what can I say?" Sansu asked. "We are best friends after all." Sansu, or Sansu-shi, and I had been best friends since we were just kits. We grew up together, sharing all our secrets with each other and hiding nothing from each other. Though, the ironic thing was, being that we were both psychics, reading each others minds was out of the question. Sansu was the type of pokemon who never worried much about life. She was so carefree and brushed off every kind of yelling and scolding she received. All she wanted to do was have fun in her life and not worry about anything else but doing that.

"Right," Taiyou said with a smile. "I'm sorry for the way I act some times."

"It's all right," Sansu said. "It's normal for someone to have desire for another."

"Yeah," I said half-heartedly. "Only I don't have that kind of desire for Ryoku."

"I hear you," Sansu said. "That bastard only wants you to acheive full wealth of the city. Once he gets married to you, you're life is going to be one miserable hell."

"Tell me about it," Taiyou said. "I tried talking to my parents about it, but they won't listen."

"And they're never going to," Sansu said. "They only do what they think is in their best interest, not yours. They think by you marrying Ryoku that they'll preserve their bloodline and become far more wealthier."

"I know," Taiyou siad with a heavy sigh. "But what choice in the matter do I have?"

"Hey," Sansu said. "Come on now. Let's not worry about it for the moment. This is a sleepover after all. If anyone's gonna do any thinking around here, it's gonna be me."

Taiyou smiled some. "Thanks, Sansu. You always know what to do in situations like this. I don't know where I would be without you."

"Oh. I could think of multiple things," Sansu said with a smirk. Taiyou gave her an evil, nasty glare in play before getting hit by a pillow.

"Oh!" Taiyou said. "Now it's on!" Sansu rolled off the bed, grabbing another pillow as Taiyou threw the pillow she had back at her, thus beginning a pillow fight night for the two as the moon began setting.


	2. Kanjou and Ryoku

Light.

The light of the rising sun infiltrated his eyes, sending small pains up to his head. Even attempting to open his eyes was a struggle enough. Dark types such as him couldn't stand the light. It was the one thing in the world that could make him visible. And when that happened, he was in just as much danger of being caught by a stronger pokemon like everyone else. There weren't many shadows for him to hide in. Once the sun rose to the middle of the sky, there would be no shadows left to hide in.

Yawning, Tsuki forced open his eyes, his vision unfocused due to the light. After a couple moments, his vision came into focus and he scanned the area he slept in. The first thing he noticed was that his parents were gone. This normally happened every now and then. If he weren't woken up by their screaming most mornings, that would mean that they were out hunting or spending some alone time with each other and not watching him, which was all the better for him.

Getting up, Tsuki stretched his front self forward followed by his back, stretching out the cramps in his legs. His ears twitched, hearing the faint sound of leaves rustling from behind. He smiled, tail wagging as the sound stopped from behind him. "You don't have to worry," Tsuki said. "They're not here."

"Yeah I can see that," someone said from behind. Tsuki turned around, seeing a two legged pup leaning up against a tree. His fur was blue and had on what looked like a black mask. "Of course, I already felt them gone."

"Yeah cause of your aura," Tsuki said. "Been a while since I got to hang with you, Reiki."

"I know," Reiki said. "Your parents are too freaking controlling over you. I don't see why you just run away."

"I wish I could," Tsuki said. "The problem with me is that I care too much."

"And that's the kind of caring that will be your downfall someday," Reiki said. "Now come on. We've got to go meet Kanjou."

Tsuki's eyes lit up upon hearing the name. "Kanjou?!" he said surprise. "He's here today?"

"Yeah," Reiki said. "Good timing too. Now come on before your parents get back."

Tsuki turned and instantly followed Reiki into the woods. Kanjoudakai, Kanjou for short, was the most easiest pokemon to get along with, just as long as one didn't get on his bad side. Kanjou was what you could call a troublemaker, being that he's an Absol. Not much is known about his past other than both his parents dying while he was just a kit. Since then, Kanjou lived his life growing up in the city until he wounded up out in the woods one day. Since then, he's been treated like an outcast on both sides, but he didn't care.

Of course, he spends more time in the city then he does in the forest. Every now and then if he feels like it he'd wind up coming through, which is how I met him on one of my days hanging with Reiki. But that's a story for another day. As it was, there Kanjou was, sitting next to a tree, his black horn gleaming from the sunlight while his fur was slick and smooth with a few patches sticking up here and there.

"About time you two got here," he said. "I'm not one to remain standing around all day."

"Hey!" Reiki said. "You can't blame me. I had to make sure Tsuki's parents weren't around. They would have never let him come with if they were still there."

"Hmph," Kanjou said. "It's not always about asking permission. It's about being forceful to those stupid bastards. But we'll worry about that later. I'm planning on heading into town if you two are interested in tagging along."

"Really?" I asked, joy in my eyes. In all my life I have never been in town. That was the common rule for pokemon who lived in the forest. Those who lived in the forest were to never socialize with those in town. The same goes for those who live in town socializing with those in the forest. For Reiki and I though, Kanjou had the smarts to keep us out of trouble. And even when we did get in trouble, Kanjou always managed to somehow get us out of it. In a way, I really admired him. Sure we weren't close as friends like Reiki and I were, but I did look up to him.

But nevertheless, Reiki and I followed Kanjou through the forest until we came out into a clearing. It was a nice, open field full of flowers. Off in the distance I could see tall buildings looming over the horizon. My heart raced, excited that I was taking my first trip into town.

"All right," Kanjou said, turning to look at us. "Not many rules to follow. Just stay close and try staying out of trouble. If you wander off, try to at least stay close by where I can see you or you can see me. You're both my responsibility once we enter the city, so do me the favor and try to act like city pokemon."

"Not a problem," Reiki said.

"On second thought, don't do much talking," Kanjou said. "I'll handle that. Only speak if spoken to. Understand?"

"Crystal clear," Tsuki said.

"Ditto," Reiki said.

"Good," Kanjou said. "Let's go." Turning around, Kanjou walked towards the city, Reiki and I in tow as we soon entered the city.

* * *

Comfort.

Her eyes fluttered open, her body feeling comfort beneath her. She breathed in deep, the smell of her room entering through her nostrils. She looked about her room, taking note that she was lying comfortable upon her bed. Sansu was lying at the edge of the bed, sleeping upside down. It's amazing that with all that blood rushing to her head, it dodn't blow or give her a nosebleed in the very least. Taiyou got up on her paws and stretched, yawning before padding her way over to Sansu.

"Sansu," Taiyou said, shaking her to wake her. "Wake up. Sansu."

Sansu stirred, mumbling something in her sleep. Taiyou sighed and smiled slightly as she slid Sansu off the bed. Sansu landed with a clunk on the floor, waking her. "You couldn't have thought of a better way to wake me," she mumbled after a few seconds of fully waking up.

"Mmm, I'm sure there were many other ways to wake you," Taiyou said. "It just seemed fun to do that just once."

Sansu rolled her eyes while Taiyou only chuckled. "So, don't you have a date with your noncaring soon to be mate?" Sansu asked as Taiyou walked over to her makeup table. Using her Psychic, she levitated a brush and began brushing her fur.

"In a few hours," Taiyou said. "I can still spend some time with my best friend before then. Just as long as I get back before the hour I have to spend with him." Taiyou sighed, the brush drooping down close to the floor. Sansu felt sorry for her friend for having to date someone as uncaring as Ryoku. It made her glad though that she didn't have anyone to fall for. All guys in the world were all the same. Just a bunch of tough guys pretending to care, but when it came to danger, they all chickened out and abandoned the girl to her doom.

"You know what you need," Sansu said. "I think you need a little fresh air to clear that head of yours. Have a little fun before you go out with Mr. Demon man."

Taiyou stared at Sansu for several minutes before she broke out in a fit of giggles, being that Sansu had a funny looking face. Seeing Taiyou laugh caused Sansu to break out laughing too, after seeing her face in the mirror. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, both females settled down and wiped the tears trickling down their faces away.

"Thanks, Sansu," Taiyou said. "You always know how to lighten my mood."

"What are best friends for?" Sansu said, smiling. "Now come on. Get your fur smoothed out so we can go. And possibly persuade your parents to let you out for a bit."

"Sounds good to me," Taiyou said, sending the next fifteen minutes getting ready for her outing, Sansu taking a shower while Taiyou sprayed a few perfumes on her. By the time Sansu dried off and changed skirts, Taiyou was all ready to go. "You ready yet?"

"Hold on," Sansu said, grabbing a hat and placing it on her head. "Now I'm ready."

"Weirdo," Taiyou said as the two left the messy room, heading through the long corridor and traveled down the stairs. "Hey mom! I need to talk to you about something," Taiyou said as she reached the bottom. However, both she and Sansu stopped and stared straight ahead at the pokemon who sat in the middle of the foyer before them.

"R-Ryoku," Taiyou said, surprised to see him here so suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Taiyou," a female Eevee said as she came walking into the area. "No need to be rude. Ryoku may come and go as he pleases."

"Please," Ryoku said in a calm, yet cold, sniveling voice as he held up a paw to dismiss the comment. His eyes held no emotion, yet if one stared into them long enough, they might find a hint of evil desires deep within. As it was, Ryoku never broke his gaze away from the two girls as he continued on. "It is my fault for not letting it be known that I was coming earlier than expected. A few plans have been changed, so I simply dropped by unexpected. Therefore the apology is all mine."

"Ooh how can I not be so upset with you?" Taiyou's mom said, blushing. "You're just too perfect a guy!"

Yup. Mom's so infatuated with this asshole mating with me she can't see the obvious truth of who he really is. A shame for me for what my life will be like once we're mates. Gah! The image! I tried to push the thought away as Ryoku's voice brought me back to reality.

"Well," he said. "Are you not going to greet me?"

"Oh... uh," I stuttered. "It's just... I'm just surprised to see you here this early in the morning, that's all."

"That is to be expected," Ryoku said as I reluctantly walked over to him, rubbing up against him and purred. I almost wanted to gag myself at what I was doing.

"So what plans have changed?" I asked, trying to keep my mind off of gagging.

"I have business to attend to," was all Ryoku said. "But after all business is done, you and I can spend some quality alone time, as one might put it. However, while I'm doing business, you may do whatever you wish as long as you're in the proximity."

"May Sansu come with?" I asked sweetly, being that my mom was around at the moment.

"For the time being to keep you company," Ryoku said. "But after my business meetings are all over, she is to leave us for the rest of the night."

"I understand," Sansu said, rolling her eyes when no one was looking. Ryoku I couldn't be quite sure of. Being the prick that he was, his emotions were very hard to read off.

"So," he said. "Shall we be off? I have to be at the meeting very soon."

"Of course," I said, trying to keep myself from sighing. "You coming, Sansu?" Sansu walked after us as we walked out the door.

"Bye Taiyou!" I heard my mom said. "Come back as late as you want!" And like that, I walked out into the city with the uncaring prick that could ever walk the face of the Earth. How could this day be any worse?


	3. Walking Through the City

Noise.

The city was bustling with nothing but noise. Everywhere pokemon talked to one another and walked into buildings. Some were fiddling with hand held devices that made strange noises while others were dancing to the beat of some weird music coming from a big, black box. For Tsuki, though, this was doing nothing but making him all the more excited as he looked every which way, his tail wagging furiously as his eyes were wide with excitement.

"Hey!" Reiki said, nudging himself roughly against Tsuki. "I know you're excited being here as am I, but can you at least act like you're a part of the city?"

"Sorry," Tsuki said. "My mind's just blown away being in here, you know?"

"Yeah I hear you," Reiki said. glancing over at a nearby stand with different kinds of food there. "Oh! Look at this!" Reiki stopped and went over to the stall, gazing at all the different kinds fruits. "I've seen some of these fruits before, but others I've never seen."

"Really?" Tsuki asked, bounding in after him.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," the owner of the fruitstand said, walking right up to them. He was fairly a good size with brown spikes on his back. Claws were in place of where hands or paws would be. "I take it some of these fruits you've never seen before."

"Not at all," Tsuki said.

"Well that's because most of them are from different regions," the pokemon said. "So of course you wouldn't know about them. But might I suggest trying this fruit out." He held up a piece of white, round fruit that looked rather hard on the outside.

"I've never seen that sort of fruit before," Reiki said. "What is it?"

"You mean you don't know?" the fruit owner said. "Why, this is the legendary melon fruit!"

"Melon fruit?" Tsuki asked, tilting his head curiously.

"That's right," the fruit owner said. "You take one bite from this and you gain the powers of all the legendary pokemon in the world."

"No way!" Reiki said.

"Yes way," the fruit stand owner said. "And it can be yours for-"

"I think they've had enough tale weaving for today," Kanjou suddenly said from outside the stands, attracting the attention of the three.

"Ain't no tale weaving, sir," the fruit stand owner said. "I'm just-"

"About to return to your business," Kanjou interrupted. "Tsuki, Reiki. Let's go."

"But what about-" Reiki began, but was cut off by Kanjou's glare. "We better go." Tsuki followed in quick pursuit as the three quickly left.

"I turn my back to you for five seconds and you go gallavanting off and attract attention to yourselves," Kanjou said, annoyed.

"It didn't look as though we were attracting any," Reiki said.

"That Sandslash was taking advantage of you for your lack of knowledge," Kanjou said. "You have no money, thus exposing yourselves as from where you were really from."

"Sorry Kanjou," Tsuki said, ears lowering.

"You two are to stay within my sights from hereon out," Kanjou said. "If I lose sight of you again, we will go back." Kanjou turned around to make sure they understood him, but found them gone again. He quickly looked around, spotting them browsing through hats and sunglasses nearby. "Idiots," he grumbled as he walked over to the stand.

* * *

Misery.

That's what Taiyou felt as she walked alongside Ryoku. She would have loved nothing more than to trip the expressionless Eon off his feet and smack square in the face, but by doing so would set off a chain of events that she would never hear the end of. Plus, once she married Ryoku, she was certainly sure he would have his way with her from that moment.

Surpressing a depressing sigh, she averted her gaze towards the windows as they walked through the town. All the displays they passed looked so interesting, or at least most of them. She would have to note herself to come back here in her free time and do some shopping. Her attention was diverted instantly to the reflections of the pokemon they passed by, or at least the females as all their eyes turned directly to them.

Of course, it really wasn't Taiyou they were all looking at. Ryoku was quite the handsome looking Glaceon a female could ever lay eyes on. Not to mention he was the son of the current ruling mayor of the city. Taiyou wished with all her might that he had chosen someone else rather than her, to make someone else's life a complete misery. But no. He had to choose her because he found her interesting, or so he said. Taiyou knew otherwise that a power hungry pokemon like Ryoku was only interested in her because power and wealth mixed in his world. He only needed her to for the money.

Her thoughts were interrupted though by Sansu, who was walking at a slower pace behind the two. "So... how much further do we have to go before we get where you need to be, Ryoku?"

"It's right around the corner," he said in his usual tone, one I've never liked. "Once I go in, you two may do as you please until I finish what business I have to attend to, though I would like it if you would stay nearby in the vicinity."

"Of course," Taiyou said as the trio rounded the corner.

"Here is where I depart," Ryoku said. "I expect you to be in sight when I exit. I shouldn't be but a few hours."

"Hurry back," I called out after him as he walked inside. Once I made sure he wasn't watching, I sighed a great relief, glad to be away from him, even if it were for just a few hours.

"That's one thing I like about him," Sansu said. "He never lingers around for long. Just up and goes."

"Yeah," Taiyou said. "That's one thing I'm thankful for."

"So what would you like to do until your misery returns?" Sansu mocked.

"Well," Taiyou said. "We did pass by a jewelry store. And something in there caught my eye. So I'd like to go back there if it's all right with you."

"Sounds good," Sansu said. "Anything's better than standing around waiting for him to come out." The two then headed back the way they came for the store. Little did either know, however, that fate was about to change their lives forever.


	4. Reiki's Story, Taiyou's Savior

Excitement!

That was all Tsuki had throughout his entire body. Even before setting foot into town, he was overjoyed by crossing over into the city. He had never expierenced anything like this before in his entire life. Even now he was browsing through oddly looking clothes, or something that resembled them. They were round and had a big bump or something rising in the middle in all sorts of odd shapes and sizes. A few had feathers and others felt leathery. The feeling was nice. He heard about these kind of things. Hats, he believed they were called. They were designed to help block out the sun from one's eyes or were those the weird looking dark glasses? But it didn't matter. What did matter was the time he was enjoying.

"Hey Tsuki!" he heard Reiki say. Tsuki turned around to see Reiki wering one of those hats. It was big and round and had a rather large feather sticking out from the side. "How do I look?" Tsuki stared at Reiki for several seconds, possibly trying to think of an answer when he suddenly burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"You look so ridiculous!" Tsuki laughed.

"I do not!" Reiki protested back. He walked off and looked himself in a reflection, running his paw along the rim of the hat. "Man I look good. All I need now is a cape and I'm set."

"You'd look even more ridiculous," I said with a grin.

"Shut up," Reiki said. All I could do was snicker. Reiki suddenly formed an Aura Sphere in his paws and launched it at me. Now normally Riolu such as Reiki don't learn Aura Sphere until they evolve into Lucario. However, only on a rare occassion does a Riolu learn Aura Sphere. I remember the time Reiki told me how he got Aura Sphere, but that's a story to be saved for later. At the moment, Reiki fired the Aura Sphere at me. I grinned, dodging the attack. Bad move. I completely forgot where we were at and watched as it aimed right towards a group of pokemon who were unaware of the oncoming attack.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Kanjou suddenly jumped directly in the path of the sphere, taking the hit. However, that only caused him to hit one of the pokemon, knocking him to the ground. Maybe now was a good time for the story of how Reiki got his Aura Sphere, seeing as how I was thinking about it now.

* * *

To start at the beginning, Reiki and I were pretty good friends already, even though I was still being ruled over my parents. And I was an Eevee back then. Probably a month or so before my evolution. But anyway, it was one of the few times my parents were actually out and I got to hang out with Reiki. I was walking right along beside him, listening to everything Reiki was telling me of what has been happening since last we met. I was excited to listen to every word he said, since I couldn't get any of the action myself.

I really wasn't paying much attention to where we were going. All I was focues on was what Reiki and I were talking about. It wasn't until we were surrounded by a flock of bird pokemon did we finally stop and take a look at our surroundings.

"I think we've gone a little too far," Reiki had said.

"You think?" I asked, glancing around nervously. One of the bird pokemon broke away from the rest, flapping his way towards us.

"This is our territory, Earth landers," the pokemon said. It was black and looked like it was wearing one of those hats. "How dare you trespass."

"We're terribly sorry," I said. "We were busy talking we hadn't noticed where we were."

"A likely story," the Murkrow said. "Come to steal our eggs, I bet, you thieves."

"What?!" Reiki protested. "We're not-"

"Silence!" the Murkorw cawed. "We will not allow you to get what you came for. My friends, attack!"

On cue, the bird pokemon all came diving toawrds us, beaks sharpened and ready to peck away at us. "Run!" I yelled to Reiki, who stood there, looking a little nervous. I turned heel and began running. I looked back to see if Reiki was following, but only saw a mass of birds right where he was, pecking at him. "Damn it Reiki!" I turned back around and used Quick Attack, quickly breaking the birds up away from Reiki.

"Get him!" I heard the Murkrow caw, pointing a wing at me.

"Uh oh!" I said as some of the bird pokemon came diving down at me. Thinking fast, I opened up my mouth and spat out a volley of yellow stars, knocking the bird pokemon out of the sky. I knew that wouldn't be enough though. And the bad thing about it was I only knew one other attack. And I doubted that would be able to stop them. Sucks when the only time one can train is when one is alone without the parents being around.

"Did you really think that attack could stop us?" the Murkrow asked as the fallen pokemon got back up.

"Well, I had hope it would," I said.

"You will pay for that," the Murkow said. "Get him!"

The bird pokemon flew high up in the air before bomb diving me once again, their sharp beaks ready for the kill. I began concentration some power into my mouth, ready to blast maybe one out of the sky. As the bird pokemon neared, I saw Reiki suddenly stand up, despite being bruised. His paws were clenched and he looked pretty mad.

"Leave him alone!" he said, his teeth clenched together. I noticed then that his right paw began glowing. Even he noticed, being that it was his paw. He looked down in shock, surprised to see it glowing. He raised it and opened it up. A ball of energy suddenly formed in it. It looked quite cool! Reiki stared at it for several seconds as the bird pokemon were right on top of me. Then, he smiled as he pulled back his arm and fired off the shot, hitting the first of the bird pokemon as they were upon me.

That stopped the assault on me, their attention turning right back to Reiki as he formed anotehr one of those energy balls and fired at the bird pokemon. Over and over again Reiki fired off the new attack, the bird pokemon eventually all getting up and flying away until there was only one left: the Murkrow.

"Cowards!" he yelled after the flock. "Come back here and fight for your lives!" He stopped suddenly, however, as Reiki and I stood on either side of him.

"I'd suggest you leave right now," I said with a smirk. "You seem pretty outnumbered two to one. Of course, if you wish to stay and not value your life, we can arrange that." I looked up at Reiki who looked back at me, smirking as well.

"Y-Yeah?" the Murkrow said. "W-Well I-I think y-you're bluffing."

"How much do you want to bet your life on that?" Reiki asked, forming yet another ball in his paw. The Murkrow was completely sweating by now. He shot up into the air after looking between the two of us, freaking out. "Uh, I just decided that you two aren't bluffing. So, I'll let you live." With that, he took off flying away as fast as he could. Reiki and I looked after him until he was well out of sight. Then, and only then, did we laugh over it.

After several minutes of laugihng and finally calming down, I finally managed to ask Reiki about the weird energy ball he used. "Oh that," he said. "It's called an Aura Sphere. Riolu don't normally learn it until after they evolve into Lucario."

"That's so cool!" I said. "But how come you learned it now?"

"I don't know," Reiki answered. "I guess because my friendship with you is strong." I could only smile at that, happy to know we were such good friends, prompting Reiki to smile back at me.

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts, the story pretty much coming to an end as my attention was brought back to the current situation. There was Kanjou, lying on top of one of the group of pokemon he took a hit for. I knew this was only going to be trouble. I probably shouldn't have teased Reiki about how he looked. I took a quick glance back at him. He stood there, eyes wide with shock and a loss for words on what to say.

"Son of a bitch," someone said, snapping my attention back to what was happening. Kanjou was now off the pokemon, the said pokemon standing up. "I'm going to kill whoever hit me." The pokemon turned around. Before, all I could see of his back side was tall and blue, almost like a human. Turning around though, he was definitely pokemon. He was quite muscular and had on an odd looking thing around his middle section. On top of his head were three odd looking bumps.

"Crap," I heard Kanjou mutter under his breath.

"Well, well," the pokemon said. "Look who it is. It's the city traitor. Finally deciding to start a fight, eh Kanjou?"

"Not at all, Panku," Kanjou said. "Just roughhousing around with some passerbys."

"Is that so?" Panku said. "Well maybe we should teach you a little lesson in roughhousing. Right boys?" The rest of the pokemon Panku was with all chuckled as they surrounded Kanjou.

"I'm not in the mood to roughhouse anymore, unfortunately," Kanjou said. "So why don't you take your boys and beat it?"

"Oh we'll beat it," Panku said with a smirk. "After we get done showing you are version of roughhousing."

"If you must," Kanjou said. "Anyone else want to join in feel free to do so. I'm always up for the challenge." He looked around, staring several seconds at the crowd that had now gathered to see what was going on. Slowly he moved his head about, looking at the crowd, challenging any who dared to challenge him. None, however, did.

He continued looking around, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment. I watched as he shifted hs eyes to his left maybe three times when he noticed Panku's friends closing in on him, ducking out an a swing of an attack. I turned my head at the touch of a paw.

"Come on," Reiki whispered in my ear. "I think Kanjou wants us to get out of here so that we don't get hurt."

"But what about Kanjou?" I whispered back.

"He'll be fine," Reiki said, tugging at me. "Now let's go before someone notices." I looked back at Kanjou who was putting on a little show, mocking Panku and his friends. Panku looked a little steamed at him. Everyone else seemed to be focused on what was going on, which was a perfect opportunity for us to get away.

"O.K.," I said to Reiki before tearing my gaze away and following after him. "Kanjou, just be careful," I thought as we slipped around a corner and walked away casually.

* * *

Fashionable.

Mybe even more than that, Taiyou didn't know. All she knew was that she liked what she wore as she exited the jewelry store. She had on a diamond bracelet, a pearl necklace, and beautiful glass flower tucked behind her left ear. She was perfectly content, at least for now. Sansu came out behind her decorated in more jewelry than her with rings and chain necklaces and such.

"You know?" she said. "The best thing about having a rich friend like you is having access to unlimited money to get the things we truly desire. But even then, it's the friendship that counts."

Taiyou just rolled her eyes. "Uh huh," she said. "Sure it is."

"Aw come on Taiyou," Sansu said. "You knew if I had a choice between you and some jerk male, I'd rather choose my best friend."

"I know," Taiyou said with a depressed sigh. Sansu knew what was bugging her friend, and it wasn't her. It was the fact that Taiyou wanted a male. Sure she had Ryoku, but he was a power hungry, uncaring jerk, just like every male she's seen in the city. In fact, there was probably not one male in this city who would want to have a normal relationship without wanting to just use a girl in the first place.

"Hey now," Sansu said. "Come on. Don't let Ryoku get you down. I'm sure there's someone out there better than him. He just needs to show up here, that's all."

"I know," Taiyou said again, looking up at Sansu and smiling a bit. "You're a really good friend, Sansu. I'm glad to have you around and I know you mean well. It's just hard for me not to think about where my life is going and what will happen to me once it gets there. Just for once, I'd like a male to just swoop in and sweep me off my feet and carry me away to a far away place where nobody can find me. Not Ryoku, not my parents..."

"Not even me?" Sansu asked.

"I'd have him go and get you too," Taiyou said. "If he loved me enough, he'd bring you to wherever he took me. You could be my servant girl and do everything I tell you to."

"Now you've gone too far," Sansu said with a playful punch to my shoulder. Taiyou chuckled a bit and hugged Sansu.

"Thanks for cheering me up," she said.

"What are friends for?" Sansu said. "So how much longer do you think jerk face has left before he's done with whatever business he has in there?"

"Probably a while," Taiyou said. "But who knows? He could be done any time he wants. Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of going to get a makeover," Sansu said. "Pretty you up just to disgust jerk face." Taiyou laughed at this, beaming a smile from Sansu.

"All right you crazy head," Taiyou said. "I'm sure jerk face wouldn't mind waiting a bit longer if he's just about done." Taiyou turned about and began walking in the street, stopping to wait for the trolley to pass by.

As she was waiting, Sansu went to follow in pursuit when suddenly she stopped, looking down upon the ground as a bit of debris fell upon her shoulder. She looked up and saw a rather large sign from the building over hanging off its hinges. Quickly looking down, Sansu quickly estimated where the sign would land if it did fall and saw exactly where it would crash.

To her horror, she heard a rather loud snap and looked up to see the sign falling. "Look out!" she cried, pointing up. Taiyou looked back at Sansu to see her pointing up. She looked up as well, just enough time to see a very large sign coming down upon her.

* * *

"Do you think we went far enough?" Tsuki asked, panting. After rounding a few blocks, he and Reiki sprinted into a run to cover some more distance in case any one was following.

"I think this is quite far enough," Reiki said, the two resting in front of an ally way.

"Do you think Kanjou will be all right?" Tsuki asked.

"Kanjou's pretty strong," Reiki said. "He's probably wiping the floor with them right now. He wanted to make sure we weren't in the way in case we were exposed. I was so stupid loosing that Aura Sphere on you."

"It's my fault for mocking you in the first place," Tsuki said. "We're probably going to get yelled at again."

"Yeah," Reiki said. "I don't think we were really ready to come here."

"Same here," Tsuki said. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess we just wait here until he finds us," Reiki said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That could take forever," Tsuki said. "This place is so big, he-"

Tsuki was suddenly interrupted by someone shouting, "Look out!" He, Reiki, and all the pokemon passing htem by suddenly stopped and looked around, searching for the source of whoever it was who screamed. That's when time froze. There, all the way on the other side from where he was, was the most beautiful pokemon Tsuki had ever seen.

Despite the numerous pokemon about, his attention was caught on her and only her. He had never seen such beauty like this in his entire life. The pink fur glistened in the sunlight, her eyes had a sort of sparkle to them, the gem on her forehead entranced him. Everything seemed to move slowly as she turned her head, looking behind her for some reason before looking up.

Tsuki looked up as well, wondering what she was looking at. What he saw snapped him into action. Falling down towards the feline pokemon was a rather large sign that fell from the building the pokemon was standing feet away from. And the sign just so happened to be falling right on top of her.

Without a second thought, Tsuki went full out into a Quick Attack, running right in front of a huge, red slowly moving box before leaping at the feline pokemon, grabbing her around her middle. The next thing Tsuki knew, his vision went blurry as he heard the sound of the sign crashing down upon the ground.


	5. A Brief Encounter

**Hey to all you readers who have been sticking with the story so far. Thanks for all your reviews and hope to hear from more who read. A quick note here, it's been five chapters since the story began and every name used for a character is a Japanese name for something. So I'll leave the Japanese name and the English word of that for every chapter a new character is introduced. Here are the names so far:**

**Taiyou- Sun  
Tsuki- Moon  
Reiki- Aura  
Sansu- Carefree  
Kanjou- Mercenary  
Ryoku- Power  
Panku- Punk**

**And there you have it. Now hopefully you're all caught up with names and such. If not, you can always return to this chapter and remind yourselves. So, please read and review and enjoy the story as it progresses onward. Enjoy!**

Blurry.

That was all Tsuki could see as he opened up his eyes. Everything was but a blurred vision. He didn't know where he was or what had just happened. Everything happened so fast he wasn't sure what was going on at the current moment. He heard a muffled voice yell out, which to him meant that there was a good possibility he was alive. But what was he doing that almost killed him in the first place? His mind frantically raced back some to remember what it was he was doing to

Now that he finally began thinking about it, he remembered he was standing somewhere, not too far from where he was now. Someone was with him, talking to him. A yell was heard, gaining the attention of everybody near by. It was then he remembered seeing the most beautiful pokemon he could ever lay eyes on. No one else seemed to matter but her. She was the only pokemon he could see in her eyes. But then everything was shattered as he watched as a very large object falling down upon her.

Everything happended so fast after that. All he could remember was everything rushing by him as he leapt and grabbed a hold of her. Then the sound of the object was heard as it crashed. At first, he had thought that he was under it, saving the pokemon and taking the hit for her. But then, as his senses began to return, he realized that there was no weight upon him.

He knew he wasn't dead, for his paws were grasped around someone. Was it the pokemon he saved from being crushed? He couldn't tell due to hs still blurred vision. However, his blurry vision didn't last long, thankfully. Even as he thought about it, his vision began to clear up. He could now see what it was he was holding, though there was something soft, fuzzy, and pink still clouding his vision.

Wait. Pink? Wasn't that the color of the pokemon he had just saved? Tsuki lifted his head, alert now to everything going on, his sense returned at last. He took a quick look around to see where he was and what was happening. Right where the feline pokemon he rescued not a second ago stood was the large object that now lied in a heap. Tearing through it was a two legged, green colored looking girl with what looked to be like a white dress covering her bottom. Of course, all he could see of her was her backside.

He looked down at the feline pokemon whom he noticed was just coming to. He had to get away fast before he was noticed with her. Acting fast, he quickly, yet gently, slid his trapped paw out from underneath her. As he was doing so, he breathed in deep and got a whiff of something so pleasant, despite the dust and debris flying around. It smelled so heavenly, like the smell off a flower he once smelled.

The sound of a squeak suddenly diverted his attention to the building he stood in front of, seeing someone come rushing out. Luckily for Tsuki, he was fast on his feet and sped away just as nearby pokemon were starting to gather over to see what the disaster was all about. Running around a corner, Tsuki almost ran into a white furred, four legged pokemon, skidding to a stop just inches from him and running right around him, adding a "Sorry," as he continued running.

* * *

Confusion.

That's the first thing that flickered through her mind. She wasn't exactly sure where she was or what had occurred to get her there in the first place. Everything happened so fast, she didn't even had time to comprehend what happened. All Taiyou rememebred was feeling happy, like she hadn't had a care in the world. She was free, even if it was for just a few hours. All she had was her best friend and that's all she needed in this world. However, all that happiness quickly faded as her mind flashed back to what happened that shattered her happiness.

She rememebred waiting for something obscuring her path, to have it pass by before she walked off somewhere else to have a good time with her friend. She rememebred a yell and turned her head back to see what the yell was about, only to have to look up to see a large sign falling down on her. Her vision went black after that. It all seemed like a dream moments later when she found herself waking up and trying to get her bearings straight. But she soon realized it wasn't when she found herself lying on her side.

She blinked, taking a moment to play everything that had just happened. The one thing she didn't understand was how she winded up on her side. She breathed in deep and felt for the first time in minutes that there was something uneven beneath her. Her ears twitched at all the noise starting to murmur up. She looked down to see what was beneath her just in time to see a black colored paw starting to slide out from beneath her. And as it was, she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a blue ring on its arm. As quickly as it was there, it was quickly gone.

"Oh my!" someone said, prompting Taiyou to look up, though her vision was a little woozy. "Are you all right?"

"Taiyou?" she heard Sansu's voice say. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Taiyou said, uncertainty in her voice. "What happened?"

"I thought that's what you could tell us," Sansu said. "I thought you were under that sign."

"Sign?" Taiyou questioned, confused.

"The sign that supposively fell on top of you," Sansu said. "I thought for sure you were crushed. How;s you escape?" Taiyou looked over Sansu's shoulder to see the heap of sign that lied there moments from where she was standing. As she went to give an answer, Ryoku suddenly showed up from amongst the crowd.

"What's going on here?" he asked without any note of concern in his voice. It still had that slimy, cold expression.

"Oh! Ryoku," Sansu said, looking up at him. "It's nothing too serious. Just a big sign about to crush Taiyou's bones and probably kill her if not put her in the hospital."

"I see," Ryoku said, taking a glance over at Taiyou. He stared at her for several seconds before saying, "Well you seem to be completely unharmed. That's good. My business has been concluded for the day so we may now spend time together."

"Well, um, actualy, Ryoku, I'm not feeling all that well," Taiyou said. "If it isn't too much, I'd like to go home."

Ryoku stopped and stared back at Taiyou, his eyes dull and bearing no expression whatsoever. He stared at Taiyou for what seemed to be forever as whispers went all among the girls standing nearby, talking about him no doubt. "Fine," Ryoku said casually, yet Taiyou could pick up the slightest hint of irritation in his voice.

Nevertheless, Ryoku cleared a path for Taiyou to follow, Sansu right behind her. The day's events would be one no one would soon forget. As for Taiyoum the only thing going through her mind as Sansu helped her along was, _"Who was that guy that saved me?"_

* * *

"I saw everything that happened," Reiki said, catching up with me after a few minutes of me running. "You're lucky you weren't spotted. That would have been bad."

"Yeah," Tsuki said, panting. "I'm just lucky to be fast on my feet. I don't think anyone saw me."

"That's good," Reiki said. "I think we should leave. It's obvious we weren't ready to come here."

"I think so too," Tsuki said. "Kanjou's going to be mad when he finds us."

"Definitely mad," Reiki said.

"Most definitely extremely mad," Kanjou suddenly said from behind Reiki, causing him to jump.

"K-Kanjou," he stuttered. "I- we-"

"Can it," Kanjou said, his face looking quite ticked off like he had the last straw. "I agree with the both of you. You weren't ready. Did I not mention a few rules when we were coming here?"

"Yes you did," Tsuki whimpered slightly, his ears drooping.

"Well obviously you didn't stick to those rules," Kanjou said. "All you two did was attract attention to me. It's a good thing I'm already hated. But imagine what would happen if you two were discovered not to be from around here. You know what would happen then?"

"We're sorry Kanjou," Tsuki said. "We promise it will never happen again."

"Sorry won't cut it," Kanjou yelled a little loudly, catching the nearby of a few pokemon who just glanced and kept on walking. "And I will make sure you both never return here again. We're leaving. Now. And if either of you have any objections, I'm sure everyone in the forest would love to know where you've been all day."

Reiki and Tsuki instantly fell silent with no more words to say as they followed Kanjou back to their forest home. The only thing that was going through Tsuki's mind, surprisingly, was not of being in trouble, but of something else he had been thinking about since running. _"I wonder who that girl was," _he thought.


	6. A Plan Set in Motion

Guilt.

That's all Tsuki felt after leaving the city. He, Reiki, and Kanjou walked on in complete silence, no one saying a word to anyone. Kanjou kept his gaze straight forward, leading the other two back to the forest. Reiki was looking to his left and slightly downward, trying to think up of what to say, but there wasn't anything really to say. As for me, my attention was focused on the ground. I had all these mixed feelings churning around inside me.

I fet absolutely terrible for disobeying Kanjou. After all, I had agreed to his terms as we were entering the city. And both Reiki and I went ahead and immediately broke that agreement. And what did it get us? Kanjou almost getting himself killed and us almost being exposed, that's what. But had I listened to Kanjou in the first place and done like he asked us to, what would have become of that feline pokemon? I shuddered slightly at the mere thought of her underneath that sign, her body crushed with broken bones and blood gushing from her.

But then my mind turned all hazy as all but that feline filled my mind. The way she looked was so elegant, so beautiful. In that moment, nothing else seemed to have mattered but her. Her body was curved and slender. Her eyes held a sparkle to them, a sparkle of joy. The way she turned her head, the heavenly smell emitting from her, all this made my head swim. I could feel my heart pounding hard against my chest. What was this feeling? I've never felt it before.

I snapped out of my daze suddenly, almost walking right into a tree. Luckily I stopped myself before that could happen. I quickly looked around, spotting Kanjou and Reiki walking further into the forest. Luckily they didn't see my almost head on collision. Kanjou would probably get mad over that.

I sped up my walking to catch up with them taking a look up into the sky, wondering why it was darkening. At first I thought the sun may have been setting, but as it turned out, there were rain clouds up above. Looks like it was going to be one of those rainy nights. My ears picked up the slightest rumble of thunder in the distance. Looks like a storm was on its way as well.

The three of us continued walking on in silence as we neared my clearing. No doubt my parents would beat me for this. As we neared, Reiki slowed himself to a stop, placing a paw on his arm, like he was hurt or something. "So, I guess this is where I take my leave?" he asked. Kanjou stopped briefly, lifting a paw and flicking away from him dismissively. Reiki nodded slightly, taking the hint before he walked away into the forest.

"I had hoped you at least learned a lesson today," Kanjou said as I looked after Reiki.

"Yes Kanjou," was all I could say. He huffed before taking a few more steps forward. Suddenly, my mom showed up right outside of the clearing. She instantly spotted Kanjou and bristled her fur.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"Just thought I'd return something I found," Kanjou said, looking back at me in what must have been hours. I watched as my mom diverted her attention to me. If sowls could go any deeper, they could probably get stuck looking the way my mome did now. Her brow is completely furrowed and I could almost see the rage to kill in her eyes.

"Get back in the clearing," she practically spat at me. I lowered my ears and slunk down to the ground, afraid as I crawled towards the clearing.

"How long are you going to let them do this to you?" I heard Kanjou mumble under his breath as I passed him by. As soon I got into the clearing I called my home, my mom unleashed a volley of Razor Leaves at Kanjou, who simply just dodged them.

"Never let me catch you with my son again!" she yelled. "If I do, you're dead!" My mom then turned about and walked back into the clearing. I knew that it was only a matter of time before all the hitting began again like always. Of course, before one word could get out of her mouth, my dad suddenly woke up.

"What's with all the racket?" he asked angrily. "Can't you see I'm trying to fucking sleep. I have a fucking headache for Mew's sake."

"Well forgive me for screaming at the top of my lungs," my mom said. "But in case you haven't known, our son was out with that traitor pokemon." Everything fell silent for the longest time. My ears were drooping low against the sides of my head. When everything was silent like this, I knew something very bad was about to happen. And it all happened to me.

I felt the first few drops of rain fall on my nose, causing me it to twitch some. Then, as it began to pour, my dad finally got up slowly and stretched before chuckling softly. "Please don't tell me what I thought I was told," he said. "Hatching an escape, are you?"

"It's not what you think," I said quietly, earning a hard whack to the face.

"Of course it isn't," my dad said coldly. "You just made it look that way so we wouldn't know." I went to open my mouth to say something, but there wasn't anything I could say to convince them anything. After years of being brutally beaten, I've learned that they were always going to be like this, nothing more. My dad's tail glowed as he swung around and hit me square in the jaw. I almost felt my jaw actually break as I slid in the wet ground, muddying my side.

I groaned in pain, wishing for it to go away. Anywhere would be better than here. I heard the familiar rumble of thunder again, a lot closer this time. The side that wasn't muddied was now wet as the rain continued to fall. I made an attempt to get up, but I was forcefully pinned down, my father standing over me, a cold, menacing, raging stare in his eyes.

A flash of lightning lit up the area and I watched as he looked up into the sky for several moments before looking down at men again. I could read his eyes, know what was coming. "You know what happens when electric types call upon the lightning, don't you?" he asked, his fur bristling with electricity. And in that second, my mind wandered back to the feline pokemon I had saved. Even as the lightning came down full force upon me, I thought to myself: was saving that girl worth all the abuse I was going through? Absolutely.

* * *

Rain.

The rain looked so pretty when it came down in the city. The lights made everything seem to shimmer, making the rain more mysterious. The steady rhythm of the rain seemed to make Taiyou relax as she stood out on the back balcony, staring out into the falling, shimmering rain. She sighed, feeling tired after having a nice, long shower. Long showers always made her feel tired. And the smell of rain in the air added to that tiredness.

It had been a long day for her. Taiyou played the events over in her head of what had happened. She had almost been crushed to death by a sign. But thankfully for her, someone had come to her rescue. She had no idea whom saved her. All she had of him was a clue as to what he had. Ryoku came moments later and didn't seem the least bit concerned about her. Coming home was even more of a drag for her. Her mom practically bombarded her, crying about how lucky she was to have survived that crushing. Her mom was always one of those people who teared up over what almost could have been kind of things.

Of course, the look in Ryoku's eyes were priceless. Even though he didn't show it, I knew he was highly upset that things didn't go HIS way the way HE wanted them too. I snapped back to reality suddenly as Sansu suddenly joined me out on the balcony, a towel on her head.

"Whew!" she said. "There's nothing that beats taking a shower after a long day like today. The rain's an added bonus."

"Yeah!" Taiyou said with a smile. Sansu took off the towel, revealing her ruffled up, messy hair. I turned my attention back out into the pouring rain, the both of us just standing there, enjoying the soft rhythm of the downpour. Every now and then a flash of lightning would streak out from the sky, lightning the sky for a split second before a rumble of thunder sounded, shaking the ground beneath us a little.

Finally, after a long period of just watching, Sansu turned me, her big, bright eyes full of curiosity. "So you doing all right from earlier today?"

I smiled a bit, giving her a "Yes, I'm fine" answer.

"I know you don't like to talk about it," she said. "But I am curious to know as how you managed to escape from being crushed." I went to open my mouth to reply, but before I could utter one single word, Sansu had spoken up again. "Wait! Don't tell me. You've finally managed to learn teleport. Kind of odd how situations like that tend to make you unleash powers you never expected to unleash before."

"But Sansu, I never teleported," I said. "In fact, I still don't know the move."

Sansu then looked confused. "But, if you don't know teleport, then how did you escape from being crushed?" she asked.

"Well," I said, blushing. "I was... kind of rescued."

"Rescued?" Sansu asked. I nodded. "By whom?"

"I don't know," I answered. "By the time I was up, he must have been long gone."

"He?" Sansu asked. "How do you know your savior was a guy?"

"I don't know," I said again. "I just have a feeling."

"So," Sansu said, smirking. "It seems like you may have found someone to take you from Ryoku, eh?" My face turned beat red at this. "Aw you go girl!"

"Sh-Shut up, Sansu," I stuttered.

"Aw come on," Sansu said, playfully punching me. "I'm just teasing ya. Nothing to be ashamed about."

A small smile managed to tug at me at this. "I guess not," I said.

"So, you don't have any idea who your saviour is, do you?" Sansu asked.

"Well," I said. "While I was in my daze moment, I could have sworn I saw a black arm under me. And I think it had a blue ring on it."

"Hmm," Sansu said. "That really narrows down, doesn't it?"

"I wish there was a way I could meet this guy in person and thank him," I sighed. "If he even exists at all. I mean, how do I find someone I've never even seen?"

"Hmm," Sansu said again, staring out into the rain again. She stood there pondering for what seemed to be hours. I could feel my eyelids starting to droop. She finally turned back to me and said, "You know, I think I may have an idea." Leaning in close, she whispered her plan to me. Why the whispering? Probably in case of eavedroppers being in the area. Or eavedroppers somewhere far away and able to hear us, I'm not sure.

Anyway, as Sansu told me her idea, my eyes lit up in surprise in what she had in mind. "Sansu!" I said happily after she finished. "That's brilliant!"

"What are best friends for?" she asked. I was so happy, I hugged her, prompting her to chuckle. "All right. Well, this rain's making me sleepy. I'm going to retire for the night."

"Yeah," I said. "Me too." As I followed her in, I thought about the idea she had told me. This plan just had to work. I didn't want to think about what would happen if it didn't. But for now, I just had to hope it would.

* * *

Down in the city, pokemon all ran for shelter into nearby buildings to escape the rain. Those who were unbothered by the rain continued their walkabout, traveling to their destination. Unbeknownst to them, as they were completely wrapped up in their own lives, a mysterious being walked upon a path that led directly to the city. The being was completely covered by darkness. His sillouette was probably the only thing one could see if they look hard enough. The being was pretty tall and if you looked right up at his head, one could see a beak protruding from it.

The tall, beaked being walked on towards the city, his eyes looking like they were deep in thought. He was entirely soaked now, but he continued walking on. Finally, after what seemed ages of his silent walk, he finally spoke. "So," he said. "Everything's happening just as it happened before, is it? Those poor souls. Fate can never be altered. If it is, the consequences-"

The being suddenly stopped and focused his eyes, looking down on the ground to his left, then to his right. Then he looked up into the sky and for the first time, he came aware of what was going on around him. "I didn't know it was raining!" he said. A flash of lightning lit the sky right then, followed by a loud rumble of thunder.

"Oh crap! Lightning!" He looked around wildly, looking for shelter to hide in. "Birds don't do well with lightning." He then hightailed it to the city, screaming his head off every time a flash of lightning zapped through the sky.


	7. A Chance of Hope

**New Japanese word.**

**Bokushi- Pastor**

**Xao is the Xatu's name Taiyou speaks to in this chapter and is the pokemon that was at the end of the last chapter if no one managed to know what pokemon he was. If anyone did know, well, I guess I'll have to think of that.**

Normal.

What is normal? My definition of normal, in my opinion, is being used to a certain life style one grew up in. Whether it be weird, boring, loving, or any other. For me, however, I gotten pretty much used to the life of being abused daily, coming close to an inch from death. Almost anybody would wonder why I chose to stay rather than run away. Some would call it stupidity. Others would call it being held against my will. But not me. The reason I stay is because, maybe, just maybe, some day I could be loved by parents who have never shown love. But why do I hold on to such a silly little dream? Perhaps it's because I hope. And look at where my hope has gotten me all these years.

And here was where I lied, back in my clearing, life returning to normal as normal can get for me. It's been several days since my trip into the city and all the bruises I've received from my parents the past few days were only beginning to heal. My muscles were aching all over and if I had moved just the slightest bit, the pain would flare right up again. That bolt of lightning that struck me really almost had me fried. I was just thankful I had some immunity to the pain, but not all of it.

I sighed, stirring up some dirt. It really just sucked lying here healing. I laughed mentally at myself. I would never heal. The moment my parents returned, the abuse would just begin again and I would end up right here still, never healing, never being able to walk, never being able to do much again. Period. And that is something I just didn't want to do for the rest of my life.

So, trying to ignore the screaming my muscles did, I turned over onto my back, looking up into the bright, clear, blue sky. I watched as the clouds passed by above, seeming so free, able to just travel the world and not be touched. How lovely it would be for me just to be up there with the clouds, soaring high above the earth, not being able to be touched by anyone. I wouldn't have to worry about anyone again. My parents wouldn't beat me all the time, Kanjou wouldn't yell at me, I'd be free from all my problems.

But... it would be kind of lonely just being by one's self all the time, the more I thought about it. It would be nice to have a companion, someone I could spend the rest of my life with. As I was thinking this, one particular cloud seemed to have been moving by quite slowly, for it was in the shape of a familiar feline pokemon. Why the cloud was moving slow, I didn't care, for my mind was already in a daze just thinking of that feline creature.

She was so lovely with all those curves. The way she turned her head was so elegant, and I'm sure she walked exactly like that too. The smell emitting off of her was so heavenly, as I'm sure I described already. I couldn't help myself though. Just thinking about her again was putting me right up in there among the clouds. I felt as light as a feather, flying high with everlasting happiness. My mind was in a complete daze now. I was completely zoned out. I had no idea what this feeling I felt was, though a thought did come to mind.

However, I was suddenly pulled back to reality as I heard a sharp, yet very loud, "Psst!" Like that, I was pulled right out of my daydream and right back down to reality. The aching in my muscles returned and I was aware of everything happening around me. "Psst!" came the noie again. Turning my head ever so slowly, though the pain flared greatly, I searched around for where the noise was coming from. My eyes darted around, looking hard for the source of the noise.

"Tsuki," a voice said in a harsh whisper. "Over here by the tree." My eyes darted upwards toward a tree I was somewhat near to and sure enough, there was the speaker.

"Kanjou?" I said a little surprised.

"Shh," Kanjou said, looking a little mad. "Keep quiet. Your parents are nearby." I grunted as I rolled over and got up, ignoring the screaming my muscles did and staggered my way over towards Kanjou. "Stop right there. I don't want you any nearer by me in case your parents return." I obeyed Kanjou, stopping where I was. My legs wobbled, wanting to do nothing more than collapse.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"First of all, I'd suggest you lay back down so you don't get caught talking with me," Kanjou said. Easier said than done. My legs gave out and faster than a tree falling, I plumeted to the ground, grunting as I only did more damage. But only a little. "O.K. I don't know how long I have. So I'll tell it to you like this. There's been talk going around the city the last couple of days."

"What kind of talk?" I asked.

"Well I managed to get some info from Reiki about what you two did while I took care of Panku the other day when we were in the city," Kanjou said. "I heard about you rescuing some female feline. You really are trying to expose where you live, aren't you?"

"She was in trouble," I whispered on back to him. "I couldn't let her get crushed by that sign."

"What you did was risky," Kanjou said. "But apparently you made an impression on her."

"You know who she is?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I know?" Kanjou asked. "I get a lot from the city."

"Do you know who she is?" I asked, receiving silence for several seconds. "Kanjou?"

"Sorry," he said. "But all I can tell you about her is that she's rich. And she's having a pre-engagement party."

Pre-engagement?" I asked, wondering what that means.

"It means a party to her life long ties to becoming a mate," Kanjou said. "In other words, she's planning on becoming mates with the son of the mayor who rules the city."

"Oh," I said, my heart starting to rip upon hearin these words. So much for having a chance. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think this is all just a cover up for the real reason she's having this party," Kanjou said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not getting what he was talking about.

"I mean the reason she's having this party in the first place is to get you to come," Kanjou said. "You did save her after all and didn't stick around for her to thank you. That makes you mysterious to her. And besides, why would she plan her own pre-engagement party? Start using your brain, Tsuki."

"Sorry," I said.

"Well anyway," Kanjou went on. "Her party's in about three days. And I've been mulling it over about taking both you and Reiki back to the city."

"You'll take us back?" I asked hopefully. "Just to go to the party?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Kanjou said. I knew that even though the expression he wore was always serious, he was smiling on the inside. "But only if you two behave yourselves."

"I will do better," I said. "And I'm sure Reiki will too."

"We'll see," Kanjou said. I heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching, indicating that my parents were returning. Kanjou must have heard them too, for he said, "I'll be back in three days to get you and Reiki. Try to stay alive until then."

"I will," I whispered back, but I knew Kanjou had already turned and left.

* * *

I smiled to myself inwardly to myself as I walked down the stairs that led to the front foyer. The house was decorated in many party decorations, all for the pre-engagement party that was to happen in only three days. I was amazed at how well Sansu had done convincing Ryoku to throw this for me when the only reason the party was being thrown was to look for the mysterious pokemon who had rescued me from my near-death experience. Of course, I couldn't let anyone know that. So I had to let on that I thought the party was being thrown in celebration of me escaping near death.

My parents had suggested that I spend a few nights over at Sansu's house while they got "finished" setting up. Of course, it was funny that they had to cover it up by stating they had a business company coming over to do business with my dad, whom I haven't seen much during my entire life. He's always been so busy with his work, he's rarely home.

But returning to reality, I walked across the foyer, a bag filled with some of my stuff for at least two or three days upon my back. Sansu wasn't really that rich as I was. In fact, she was just like everybody else who lived here in the city: normal. Her parents barely made enough to sustain the household they lived in, which is why Sansu spent most of her time at my place. I really didn't mind. Sansu was the best friend I could ever ask for. We'd do anything for each other.

Party decoraters were busy running around, measuring things, carrying boxes, and even setting up a few banners as I walked over to the door. Using my Psychic, I turned the knob on the door and opened it up. Almost immediately upon opening the door, there, standing in my path, was a large bird pokemon, a wing out as he pressed the doorbell.

A musical chime began playing throughout the house as the bird pokemon returned to his standing position, staring right into the house, waiting for the door to open. I sat there, grinning as I patiently waited for the Xatu to take notice. He was quite slow, but he was quite funny when he took notice of things. The Xatu stood there for a good five minutes while I waited for him to take notice of the door already being open. While waiting for thsoe five minutes, a bee buzzed around the Xatu's head, the Xatu not flinching even once, not even when the bee landed on his beak. That would be funny when he took notice of it.

Finally, after waiting five minutes, the Xatu looked down at me, then at the door, then down at me again. "How long have you been waiting there, Taiyou?" he asked.

"Not very long," I replied. "It's nice to see you again, Bokushi Xao. What brings you here to the city?"

"I foresaw a party of some sorts not too long ago," Xao said, stepping in. "I know not of what the party entails, but I did happen to have seen you in it. So I thought I'd come for a visit and see if the party is true."

"I think it may be a party due to all the decorations being put up," I said. "But it is nice to see you again, Bokushi Xao."

"As it is with you, Taiyou," Xao said. "I cannot believe how beautiful you've grown. I think the last time I saw you, you were but an Eevee, I think."

"I think so," I said, not quite sure if I was last time I saw Bokushi Xao. "But anyway, my mom wants me out for a few days. They say that my dad and his company are coming here to do some business."

"Well better respect your mother's wishes then," Xao said. "In fact, I'd like to go see her. You know where she is?"

"I think she's in the kitchen," I told him. "If not, then out in the little garden. But anyway, I must be going. It was great to see you again, Bokushi Xao."

"As of you, Taiyou," Xao said. "Hopefully your mother will let me help with the party- er I mean helping with the business your father plans on having." He fell silent for a moment. "Right. Well, I'll see you soon, Taiyou." With that, he walked off, looking for my mother. I counted three seconds off in my head, waiting for the realization to hit.

Xao suddenly stopped just as he was about to enter the next room. Bingo! I could almost imagine his expression seeing what was on his beak. A moment of silence passed by before he screamed, "Bee! Bee on my beak! Bee on my beak! Get it off, get it off, get it off, get it off!"

I busted out laughing as Xao ran around, screaming for someone to get the bee off him. As I said earlier, Xao maybe slow, but when realization dawned on him, he was quite hilarious. Maybe having him at the party wouldn't be so bad, I thought to myself as I walked on out to Sansu's house. I couldn't wait until the party.


	8. The Party Begins

**I seem to make it a habit of switching up the whole first person/third person views. One minute I'll have it focused on third person, where Taiyou and Tsuki are talking about themselves, such as, "I said" and then the next I'll have it switched over to first person where I have it as, "Tsuki said." Still having trouble though what second person is. But I'll figure it out eventually.**

**I've been hitting some major writer's block with this story, trying to figure out how to start up the night of the party. It's not much of a long chapter. Next chapter might be longer. Depends on how I manage to make it work I suppose. But then, due to how I want to write it, it may take forever since I got a lot going on right now. I mean I jsut hit twenty-one a few weeks ago and I want to do something more than just write all the time, which of course doesn't mean I'm not going to continue to update. It's just going to be a while before I do. So you never know when I'll update next.**

**And the only reason I'm writing this note is to make this chapter a little longer. Lol! So I suppose now you're tired of reading my problems and just want to read the chapter. Well I don't balme you. I want to read too. So go ahead and read. And review. I love reading what you all thought!**

* * *

Three days.

The three days had passed by so quickly that if I hadn't had kept track, I probably would have missed the party completely. Thankfully I've been keeping track of the days and was jumping for joy on the inside when the day had finally arrived. My parents had decided to leave me in the clearing that night, off to do what they wanted to. I really couldn't care less. My attention was focused upon the party. As it was, I was grooming down my fur, glossening it for the party. I wanted to look good for the female feline I rescued the previous week ago.

I looked back momentarily to see my blue rings glowing, a clear sign that I was excited by the party. No. The girl of my dreams. This was the night I would meet her. I resumed grooming, finishing patching down the last bit of my fur before gazing up at the moon. It was a crescent moon tonight. I always liked to believe that crescent moons always meant good luck. And tonight was the night I was feeling pretty lucky.

My thoughts, once again, drifted off to the female feline I had rescued. I could almost imagine her sapphire like eyes, gazing upon me, sparkling in the beams of the moonlight, wanting whatever desires lied beneath them. Her pink fur glistened more than my black fur, making her all the more dazzling. And that ruby jewel embedded within her forehead matched perfectly with those sapphire eyes of hers. She was just so perfect. There wasn't any girl in this world that could beat her. Is this what it felt like? To be in love with someone I've never met?If it was, then I hoped that this feeling would never go away.

I was snapped out of my daydream of her by a sudden, sharp, "Psst!" I looked around, searching for the source of the voice and soon found both Kanjou and Reiki nearby, hiding in the scrub of the bush. "Hey guys," I said, walking over to them.

"Would you keep it quiet?" Kanjou yelled in a harsh whisper. "Do you want your parents to find us here?"

"Relax," I said. "They're nowhere close by. Some nights they venture out from the clearing, far away that is."

"I know," Kanjou said, his eyes darting around. "But still, there's always the possibility that they'd be nearby still."

"So I suppose we're all ready to go now?" Reiki asked. "Cause I really want to get to the part before it's over."

"Let's get one thing straight," Kanjou said, turning his attention upon him. "You are not to do anything reckless like the last time we were in the city." Boy that brough back memories. "One slip up from either of you and we're out of there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, Kanjou sir," I said, saluting.

"Yes," Reiki said.

Kanjou only huffed in annoyance before saying, "Let's go. Follow me." My heart quickened at those words. We were finally heading to the party where I would find the girl of my dreams. But what would I do once I found her? Hmm. I did have some time to think about that, but not too much time. With one glance back at my clearing, I rushed out to follow Kanjou and Reiki, heading for the party and to meet the love of my life.

* * *

Three days.

Three days seemed to have dragged on by forever. I thought that the party would have never come, but after waiting three long, boring days, the party had arrived. I had spent almost the entire day trying to look beautiful and what to wear. I looked like something a hurricane would have done by the time Sansu arrived. Thanks to her, I got myself cleaned up and good looking in no time.

"Thanks for your help, Sansu," I said, looking myself throughly in the mirror. My fur was slick and silky smooth, I had a diamond necklace around my neck, a pink bow upon my tail, pearl earrings on my ears, and crystalized shackles on my forepaws.

"Really Taiyou," Sansu said. "If you wanted to impress your mysterious rescuer like this, you should have called me earlier."

"I'm sorry," Taiyou said. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I mean, what if he shows up and doesn't take an interest in me? Or what if he doesn't show up at all? What am I supposed to do?"

"Quit worrying about it," Sansu said. "Look, we'll deal with the problem when the time comes."

"Yeah but I don't want to be wedded to Ryoku," Taiyou said upset. "If that ever happened, I'd kill myself."

"Stop talking stupid," Sansu said, placing a paw upon Taiyou's shoulder. "Taiyou, I'm your best friend. I'm here by your side no matter what. Whatever problems arise, we'll get through them together."

Taiyou smiled. "Thanks, Sansu," she said. "I'm glad to have you as a best friend."

"And you better not forget that," Sansu said. "Now come on. The party's well under way. It would be improper for the star of the night not to show her face."

"All right," Taiyou said. "I'll be down in a sec." Sansu only smiled as she walked to the door and walked out from the room. The sound of the party below drifted up into Taiyou's room, sounding distant, though it was in her own home.

Turning her attention back into the mirror, Taiyou throughly examined herself once more to see if anything needed to be added, changed, or taken off. Once she decided that she was perfect the way she looked, she got up and walked out, the sound of the party instantly increasing with every step she took towards it. She took her time walking down the long corridor, dragging out the time so she could meet the one she has had her heart set on all week. But it all seemed to move all too quickly as she soon found herself at the edge of the stairs.

She stood there, looking down at the bottom. Thoughts began to cross her mind as her gaze lingered over each step of the stairs that led down. But were these thoughts pleasant or not so pleasant? It would be so easy to tip over, inch by inch, until the weight of the shackles upon her feet tipped her over too far and she fell, turning end over end until she reached bottom, her body bruised and broken, blood gushing out from her nose, her neck twisted, her eyes open and empty.

Taiyou shook her head, snapping herself out from thinking these thoughts. Why would she want to do this, aside from escaping from all her problems? After all, the reason she had this party thrown in the first place was so that she could meet her mysterious rescuer. But then again, an opportunity like this might not ever come again.

Nevertheless, Taiyou placed one paw upon the steps, hesitating on what to do when she thought of Sansu. What would she have thought of this? She wouldn't really approve of what she was doing now, would she? Taiyou huffed as she slowly made her way down the steps, careful as not to go too fast unless she did want to end up how she viewed herself.

The noise from the party was loud as it came into view upon coming halfway down. Turning, I gazed upon the party, seeing its progress, which, of course, was more than what I had expected. It was like almost all of the city was in my house. Pokemon were all over, chatting amongst each other and in line getting their umpteenth serving of the party food. And there seemed to be pokemon yet that were still coming in. So needless to say, the party had only just begun not too long ago.

I scanned the party, searching for the mysterious blue-ringed rescuer, studying each male within the room. Of course, I had expected not to find him that easily. Nothing ever is that easy nowadays. But I just had to have hope I would find him before the party ended. Taking a deep breath, I began to slowly make my way down into the party, silently praying that tonight would be a dream come true.


	9. The Meeting of Fates

**Longest chapter here ever! The POVs are going to switch back and forth a lot in this chapter. Hopefully you can keep up with whose POV I'm on. So read, enjoy, and please, please, PLEASE review! I love hearing what you readers think of my story!**

* * *

Lights.

That's all there was Kanjou, Reiki, and I entered back into the city. The city was just full of them with more pokemon bustling around than during the daytime. If only I was allowed, I'd go off and do some exploration of my own, but then that would greatly upset Kanjou and I'd lose the only chance I had to see the girl I rescued. So all Reiki and I could do as we walked through the city was remain silent, following Kanjou through until we passed by the last of the buildings. Then everything got completely dark as we walked out from the light. And to be honest, I didn't mind in the bit. I always did like the dark. No one would be able to see you and you could sneak away and get away with a lot of things during that time.

"Hey can I ask a question?" Reiki asked after a while of silence, once we were well outside of the city. Kanjou only gave a small grunt in response. Not one for words really. "Um, exactly how much further do we have left to go before we get to the party?"

"See those lights up ahead?" Kanjou asked without breaking his stride. Reiki and I looked up ahead in the distance to see a group of lights all toghether in one place. "That's the house we're heading to that's holding the party."

"Cool!" Reiki and I said.

"Ahem," Kanjou cleared his throat, causing the two of us to keep our behavior in check. We fell silent once again as we walked closer to the house, walking the curvy path we were on until we finally reached the entrance to the house. From inside I could hear loud music playing as well as pokemon talking from within. My heart was racing, knowing that I'd soon get to see the girl that I had rescued. I could picture her face even now, her sapphire like eyes gazing softly into mine. But what would I say to her? All this time and I hadn't thought about what I would say.

However, we all stopped and I was snapped out of my thoughts as a pokemon halted us before we could enter. "Excuse me a moment," the blue tail-finned pokemon said, blocking our way. I immediately recognized this pokemon, only because he was one of the seven Eon evolutions. From the looks of him, I'd say he was an older male. "But I don't think you three are on the guest list."

"I'm just here with some friends I invited," Kanjou said. "I invite my ownself."

"Careful Kanjou," the Vaporeon said. "The party doesn't need riftraft like you here."

"Forgive me," Kanjou said with a bow. "That was rude of me to say. I wanted to let my friends enjoy a fabulous evening by bringing them here."

It was then that the Vaporeon looked Reiki and I over, probably trying to remember what we looked like in case we did something out of hand. "Good evening sir," Reiki said with a bow.

"Sounds like a party inside," I said with a smile. "I love parties!"

"Hmm," the Vaporeon said, raising an eyescale. "And exactly where do your friends come from exactly?"

"The city over to the east," Kanjou replied.

"Really now?" the Vaporeon asked. "You actually found a city that actually accepts you? That's a surprise in itself. But I suppose I could let you in. However, I will be keeping an eye on you and your friends. One slip up from any of you and you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'Let go of me.'"

"Understood," Kanjou said, turning to us and nodding his head inward. Reiki and I followed Kanjou in, being met by the blast of loud music and the noise of many pokemon talking. But none of that was my main concern. I was finally going to find the girl I've been dreaming so much about.

* * *

Sigh.

That's all that came out of her mouth as she walked about the party, greeting guests and stopping to talk to a few people she knew. But then she would excuse herself saying she was looking for Ryoku before sighing once more, depressed and well out of earshot. It had been well over an hour since she arrived downstairs to search for the rescuer that had rescued her. And so far no such luck of finding him has been discovered.

"Does he not care enough to come?" she wondered to herself, looking down at the ground. "What if he doesn't know about the party? What if he thinks I really am going to get married and gives up on trying? All this is for nothing!"

As Taiyou rounded a corner, leaving the party in the other room, she wounded up bumping into somebody. "Hey!" the person yelled. "Watch where you're go- Taiyou? You all right? What's wrong?"

Taiyou looked up after rubbing her head to see Sansu sitting there on the floor, a cup in her paw that was now spilled on the floor. "Oh!" she siad. "Sansu I am so sorry! I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," Sansu said. "Although you won't find me embedded into the floor. That'd kind of be impossible to do." Taiyou chuckled a little at that, receiving a grin out of Sansu. "So tell me. What's got you down girl? Party pooper or something?"

"You know what it is," Taiyou said, looking down.

"Taiyou stop worrying," Sansu said.

"How can I not worry?" Taiyou asked. "Ryoku's going to ask me to marry him soon and my mysterious rescuer hasn't shown up yet. What if he doesn't?"

"Listen to me Taiyou," Sansu said, placing her paws upon Taiyou's shoulders. "We're going to get through this together whether he shows up or not."

Taiyou took a deep breath before smiling and saying, "I know. You're right. I just can't help it though. I don't want to go through with what's going to happen here."

"I know," Sansu said. "But sometimes in order to get what we want, we have to go through with the toughest decisions, even if we don't want it to happen."

"Thanks, Sansu," Taiyou said. "I'm glad to have you as a friend."

"And you better remember that too," Sansu said with a smile as Xao suddenly entered into the kitchen, stopping and looking around.

"Oh! Hello girls," he said upon spotting the two.

"Hello Bokushi Xao," both Taiyou and Sansu said simoultaneously.

"Taiyou, could I ask where I can find the drinks?" Xao asked. "I'm rather parched."

"Drinks are in the foyer area," Taiyou replied. "Or rather by the foyer area. You'll see the table lined with food alongside the wall."

"Oh yes," Xao said. "Thank you very much." With that, Xao turned and walked out.

"Well, we should get back out there too," Sansu said. "People will start worrying if you don't show up in there."

"O.K.," Taiyou said with a smile. "I have to head to the bathroom for a minute though. I'll be right down."

"Don't take too long," Sansu said with a wave of her paw as she walked off back into the party.

"I won't," I said, depression returning as I went and traveled up the back stairs.

* * *

Sometime upon entering the party, Kanjou allowed Reiki and I to go our own ways as long as we kept our behavior in check. Of course, Reiki tried blowing it for us by mocking what I said to the Vaporeon outside. Luckily I kept my cool this time around and told him not to start, otherwise I'd go to Kanjou about it and he'd make us leave. That got him to quit. Afterward I went over to some sort of long, white fabric with lots of food upon it, my mouth salivaing over the delicious meals placed out.

I quickly shook my head though, putting the thought of food away. I had to look like I knew what I was doing. I didn't want to let anyone know where I was really from. And besides, there was something more important than food at the moment. Looking around, I carefully studied each pokemon that was in the room, searching for the one that I've been so long searching for. But to no avail did I find her. And standing here wasn't going to really help me find her any faster.

And so after scanning the complete area and finding no trace of the girl, I got up and began walking around. If I couldn't find her from outside the crowd, I'd have to find her from within. Hopefully she wouldn't leave while I was searching. I walked around the area, looking around for either her or Reiki. It was probably a bad idea leaving the spot I was at moments ago, for now I think I was completely lost and had no known idea which way I was going.

So I did the only thing I could think of and walked aimlessly around for the next few minutes, hearing pokemon talk about their daily lives and what amazing things they have witnessed before it became too much for my ears. I had to flatten them against my head to block out as much noise as possible as I searched for an exit out, just to clear my head. I could go back searching for the girl in a little.

I eventually spotted the night sky some feet away from me, or more like the exit. Turning towards it, I manuevered around pokemon so I could get out. My ears were ringing the entire time as I reached the exit. Luckily for me the door was open and, taking a step outside, my eyes became unfocused for just a bit. Guess the lighting inside adjusted to me better than I thought. Once my eyes did adjust, I took a few more steps out onto something hard and wooden. I wasn't sure what to call it, but what I did know about it was that it was far above the ground and it seemed to stretch a good couple yards.

Looking to my right, I took notice that I wasn't the only one out here. Sitting by the edge of the walkway, a railing of some kind keeping him from falling off, was a Glaceon, yet another Eon evolution I was familiar with. As I chose to walk over and sit next to him to strike up a friendly conversation, I took note that he was staring off into the darkness. Upon closer inspection, his face appeared to be blank, like there was no expression in his eyes.

"It really is rude to stare," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Erm, sorry," I said. "You looked like you were a statue." The Glaceon remained silent as I sat alongside next to him, only I looked up into the sky, admiring each of the stars that brightened up the night. "Seems like the party's doing excellent. The noise is a little too much for my ears to handle though." And yet still the Glaceon remained silent, staring off in what little world he was in. It was kind of awkward now being that he hadn't spoken other than when I came out. I went back to looking at the stars, my mind racing frantically on something to say.

As I continued gazing at the stars, they seemed to begin forming a shape. A shape of something I've been thinking about for over a week now. And as the familiar shape came into view of the stars, my mind finally thought of a topic to break the awkwardness with. "You know something," I said. "There is a reason I came here to this party." After waiting for the Glaceon to reply, which he didn't, I continued on. "There's this girl I saw about maybe a week ago. I've been thinking about her ever since. But I can't seem to find her. What's your opinion on girls, if you don't mind me asking?"

The Glaceon continued staying silent, apparently not even listening to me. I breathed in deep and let out a long sigh as I now stared down at the walkway we were on. After a few more moments of silence, I began to get up to walk back inside when the Glaceon spoke.

"My opinion on girls?" he said. "They're nothing more than something to help you get to where you need to be. And once you're where you're supposed to be, then they're nothing."

It was my turn to remain silent, but only for a short moment. "Don't you think that's a little insensitive?" I asked. "Girls have feelings just as much as us guys do."

"You asked what my opinion on girls were," the Glaceon said."And so I simply stated what I thought, no matter how the question came out." The Glaceon then turned his head and looked directly at me. Even in the dim light coming from the house I could see that his facial expression bore no emotion. His eyes were dead, his face stern. And yet as I stared at the Glaceon, something seemed quite familiar about him, like I've met him somewhere before. But where?

Though before I could recognize where I've seen the Glaceon someone suddenly yelled out, "Hey look everyone! Shooting stars!" I snapped out of whatever trance I was in trying to recognize the Glaceon and looked around for whoever shouted before looking up into the sky. Shooting down across the sky were streaks of fire, moving just as fast as lightning. I tore my gaze away from the sky as the party going on inside suddenly all came rushing out to watch the stars shoot across the sky.

My ears flattened against my head as the noise once again got loud. It wasn't really all that great that my ears were super sensitive to noise, especially if I was in a room full of talking pokemon. This night just seemed to be turning into a disaster for me. I had come to a party in hopes of finding the girl I had rescued and all I ended up getting were ringing ears.

Sighing depressingly, I backed off into the shadows as pokemon came out from within the house, blending myself within and silently padding my way back into the house.

* * *

Nothing.

That's all I felt inside as I stared back at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't get over the fact that I had this party all planned out just for it to come crashing down all around me. My mysterious rescuer hadn't shown up at all and Ryoku was soon going to ask for my paw in marriage. What a life I was going to have. If I was going to wind up with a snobbish asshole like Ryoku, I might as well become what I was going to be sooner rather than later.

As I stared in the mirror, staring at those dead looking eyes of mine, the sparkle gone from within them, and the serious, unchanging expression I had upon my face, I realized that I couldn't be like this. It just wasn't me to become like Ryoku, change my entire personality. People liked me for who I was and I just couldn't change that. Maybe I could run away, leave a note saying I couldn't go through with it. No. I couldn't do that. It'd break my mom's heart and cause Ryoku to do horrible things once he found me, if he ever could, which I'm sure he would eventually, unless I was dead. Then no one would be able to do anything to me. Or they could, but I wouldn't feel anything. But still, the thought of committing suicide, though playing in my head, would cause so much grief to my mother. And I couldn't stand to see her in that much pain. I'd feel guilty if I did go through with it.

I quickly shook my head, ridding the thoughts that were in my head. I couldn't help but think of those thoughts though. Would life really be much easier if I were dead instead of being miserable with Ryoku? I wasn't sure what I was thinking any more. Having enough of my own relfection, which I'm sure might be the last time I would ever see, I turned and walked out from the bathroom, lost deep in thought.

* * *

Walking back in through the door, my ears still rung quiet a little from all the noise. Maybe I had to rethink my idea of a party. Way too many pokemon in one spot that my ears can only handle so much. But now, it was quiet and empty in the house, what with everyone outside watching the shooting stars. No one was left inside. Just me. Only me. I felt... alone. I could feel my heart aching, the whole night just seemed to not be in my favor.

Sighing depressingly, I let my ears and tail droop as I walked off to the right. Perhaps I'd go off into another room and sit alone in the darkness, letting my starve until I was nothing more than a rotting corpse. Why was I thinking of thoughts like these? I hadn't the slightest. But would it really make me feel better? As I trudged my way slowly towards another room, I stopped suddenly, my thoughts breaking from what I was thinking as I heard a gasp.

My ears perked up upon hearing the noise. Looking upwards to my right, where I heard the gasp come from, I saw someone falling down from a flight of uprising steps. I hadn't had time to get a good look as to who it was. All I remember doing was leaping back as the pokemon fell nearer the floor right before my vision went pink.

* * *

_One minute earlier..._

I padded my way down the hallway, my mind lost in its own thoughts as I kept my eyes down at the ground. I didn't even seem to realize that I was already making my way down the stairs. I was lost deep in thought I was playing out my whole future with Ryoku. The more I thought about it, the more depressed I became with every passing second.

I was brought out of my thoughts, however, as I felt my shackled feet slip in front of one another. I gasped as all four of my feet left the stairs, sending me flying through the air. Panic spread through me as I fell towards the floor. But as I fell, I took quick notice of someone standing at the bottom, staring straight up at me. I didn't have the time to get a good look at who the person was. All I knew was that my vision went entirely black as I hit bottom.


	10. The Sun and the Moon

Silence.

Silence was all that filled the room with the exception of the ticking of a clock nearby. The room was completely deserted what with everybody outside watching a rain of falling stars shooting across the night sky. Though all pokemon were outside, leaving the inside of the house, empty of noise, it was, however, not emptied of scattered plates of food and cups of drinks all about. A banner was still up, strung across the doorway that led into the kitchen. But out of everything, there happened to be two pokemon who remained inside still, and they were both lying upon the ground, one on top of the other.

Time seemed to stand still for the two of them as they lied there, lying on top each other. Tsuki lied on the floor, keeping hold on the Espeon who had fallen down the stairs, his heart beating fast as a familiar smell he once smelled before entered through his nostrils. This smell, he thought, was just like the time of that incident where a similar female Espeon had the exact same smell. "It couldn't be," he thought.

As for Taiyou, eyes were closed shut, bracing for the end that she had always been viewing, yet why did she still feel this softness beneath her? This cold, hard floor her front paws were on? She blinked open her eyes, only to have the blackness still in sight, yet it felt soft and quite warm and fuzzy. She took a breath of air in and realized that she wasn't dead after all. So whoever she saw at the bottom of the stairs as she fell did catch her, and now she was on top of said person. And it was at that moment that her heart began to quicken, hope spreading through her at who it might be on the bottom. "Could it be?" she asked to herself in thought. There was only one way to find out though.

Moving rather slowly, Taiyou firmed her front paws upon the ground and pushed her upper half up to get a good look at who had rescued her. That's when her sapphire eyes met a pair of brown, chocolately eyes. In that instant, nothing else seemed to have mattered but this pokemon. She could tell that this savior of hers was male just by looking into his eyes. Tearing her gaze away from them, she noticed that the look on his face was one of concern, and it was directed at her.

"Are-are you okay?" he asked, his voice soft. She blinked at him several times before actually responding.

"I-I think so," Taiyou responded. Tsuki's eyes widened slightly just by hearing the sound of her voice. It sounded so angelic, almost like it belonged to the voice of an angel.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, I think you're all right to get off me now," Tsuki said, prompting Taiyou to rememeber that she was still on top of him.

"Oh!" she said as she backed off of him. "I'm sorry. Ow!" Taiyou lifted up a paw, wincing as she pulled it close to her.

"You sure you're okay?" Tsuki asked as he got back onto his paws. "You kind of took a nasty fall off those stairs."

"I guess I might have sprained my paw," Taiyou said as Tsuki took a closer look, lightly placing a paw upon hers. Taiyou winced a little at the pain.

"Sorry," Tsuki said, recoiling his paw back.

"No," Taiyou said with a tiny smile. "It's fine. It's nothing." Taiyou placed her paw back onto the floor, only to lift it up aagin as pain shot through her.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me," Tsuki said. "Here. I'll help you out."

"Wait!" Taiyou said. "Not here. Mind helping me upstairs? I have a first-aid kit in the bathroom."

"Sure," Tsuki said as Taiyou wrapped her sprained paw around Tsuki's neck. As the two began taking one step at a time upstairs, all pokemon outside began to congress their way back inside, busy talking about the event they just witnessed and completely oblivious to the two Eons who were already halfway up the stairs by this time, making their way up the other half and well out of sight as they soon reached the top. "Quite a party, isn't it?" Tsuki asked once they were well out of earshot.

"Yeah," Taiyou said as she hopped along with her uninjured paw.

"You know I couldn't help but notice those things on your paws," Tskui said.

"Yeah?" Taiyou said, glancing down at the shackle that apparently didn't help much with her hopping. "They do weigh me down a little. Probably why I fell to begin with."

"Yeah," Tsuki chuckled as they came to a door on their right.

"In here," Taiyou nodded with her head. Tsuki turned and easily pushed the door open since it wasn't closed all the way. "Thanks." Taiyou removed her paw from around Tsuki's neck and hopped over to the sink, only for Tsuki to place a paw in front of her, causing her to turn and look at him. She instantly blushed as her eyes locked with his. She could have sworn she saw a blush on the Umbreon's face as he gently lifted her sprained paw with his and examined it.

"Anyway to get this thing off?" he asked.

"There's a small latch at the top and bottom," Taiyou told him. "Just unlatch them and they'll fall right off." Tsuki carefully moved his paw around, feling for the latches. Sure enough, he managed to unlock them and the shackle slid from Taiyou's paw and dropped right onto the floor.

"Wow!" Tsuki said, staring at the shackle. "That's a lot heavier than I thought."

"They're made of crystal," Taiyou told him. "Probably shouldn't have worn them to begin with."

"Well if it means anything, I think they go beautifully with the rest of what you're wearing."

"Thanks," Taiyou said with a blush, which in turn caused Tsuki to blush. The two remained silent as they stared at each other for several minutes before Tsuki glanced down at Taiyou's still sprained paw.

"Oh!" he said, remembering that he was still holding her paw. "I better heal that up for you."

"The first-aid kit's in the mirror cabinet right up there," Taiyou said. Tsuki, however, closed his eyes and began breathing deep. Taiyou tilted her head in confusion, wondering what he was doing. Her gaze instantly glanced over his body right then. His fur glistened in the light that flooded in from the hallway, his legs were quite muscular, and his face was quite relaxed as she brought her gaze back to his face. Taiyou felt her face fluster as she stared at the Umbreon. She hadn't even gotten this pokemon's name and she had a feeling that this Umbreon was the one who had rescued her only a week ago. She could feel it in her heart that it was him.

The next thing Taiyou knew, before she even was aware of what she was doing, she leaned forward and connected lips with Tsuki. Tsuki opened his eyes, taken by surprise by this unexpected move. Before he even had time to do anything, Tsuki suddenly pulled back, her face a full red. "I'm sorry," she said. "I-I don't know what came over me."

Tsuki was still speechless at what just happened, but quickly shook it off. "I-it's fine," he said.

"No," Taiyou said softly. "It's not. I-I know that it was you who rescued me that day from being crushed. I don't know how, but I just know. And now you're here a week later at the party and you save me again from falling. You're like a hero who just comes and goes out from my life and never sticks around to be thanked. And I overstepped the line. I'm sorry that I did."

Tsuki remained silent the entire time Taiyou talked, listening to every word she spoke. And even after she finished speaking, Tsuki remained silent, but only for a moment. "Don't be," he said. "You have no reason to be sorry. Yes, it was me who rescued you from that falling sign and I'd be more than glad to do it many times over just to make sure you're safe, even if it cost me."

"But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like that were to happen," Taiyou said.

"It's all a part of life," Tsuki said as he leaned in and kissed Taiyou this time. At first, Taiyou was shocked by what was going on, but quickly let herself fall in with the kiss. It was heavenly to the both of them, being that it was the first kiss either of them ever had. Neither of them knew how long they had stayed liplocked, but when they finally broke apart for air, it hadn't felt like even a minute passed by.

"That... was heavenly," Taiyou said with a smile. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Nothing could be more heavenly than it was right now. Tsuki was also feeling like Taiyou was. His first kiss! And with someone not in the forest. This was indeed the greatest moment of his life. And he didn't want it to end. Taiyou leaned her head forward, keeping her eyes locked on Tsuki's. "My name's Taiyou."

"Tsuki," Tsuki said in a whisper. The two smiled and rubbed heads before leaning in again for another kiss.

"Taiyou!" someone suddenly called out, causing Taiyou to snap her head back. "Where the heck are you?"

"Crap!" Taiyou sweared silently. "Sansu."

"Who?" Tsuki asked.

"My friend," Taiyou replied. "Stay in here. If I'm seen with you, it will cause an uproar."

"Hey Taiyou," Tsuki said as Taiyou went to walk out.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head back to look at him, only to receive a quick kiss on the lips.

"I-I love you," Tsuki said, leaving Taiyou stunned as Tsuki stepped back into the darkness of the bathroom.

"Taiyou!" Sansu suddenly said, snapping Taiyou's attention to her. "Where the hell have you been? You've missed the most amazing thing outside."

"S-Sorry," Taiyou said. "I guess I was off in another world."

"Ugh!" Sansu said. "Still thinking about your life with Ryoku? Well like it or not, you're going to have to wake up to the reality sooner or later. I'm sorry for sounding harsh but-"

"It's O.K.!" Taiyou said with a smile. "I think everything will work out well!" Taiyou then walked off, humming happily to herself while leaving Sansu behind who was looking quite confused.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked as she took a glance inside the bathroom. Lying on the floor was the shackle that was dropped off from Taiyou. "Taiyou." Sansu just rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the light for a brief moment as she picked the shackle up. "Oof! This think is heavy. Taiyou should really take these things off before she trips and kills herself. Sheesh!"

Little did Sansu know that as she left, turning out the bathroom light, she had failed to notice Tsuki sitting upon the toilet, staring down at her. "Whew!" Tsuki said after a few minutes, stepping out. "Thought I was going to be spotted for sure." Tsuki then made his way down the stairs, blending himself back in with the party. But the entire time he couldn't stop thinking of what happened in the bathroom. That kiss... it had so much passion behind it. It was the first kiss he had ever received. His heart beat for her and only her.

"Hey!" a pokemon said as he bumped into him. "Watch it."

"Sorry," Tsuki said, startled out of his thoughts as he walked off, deciding to find Kanjou and Reiki.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" someone suddenly announced out, grabbing the attention of every single pokemon in the room. Turning his attention back halfway up the stairs, Tsuki saw a rather large bird standing there, being looked up upon. Sitting right next to him was the Glaceon that Tsuki had met outside some time earlier.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tsuki wondered to himself.

"The time has come for the most highlight of the night," the bird pokemon continued. "The foreshadow to an everlasting relationship between two lovers that will be bonded forever in the near future. Before you, I have the son of the mayor of the city, Ryoku!" Pokemon of all sorts began clapping, cheering, hooting, and whistling for the Glaceon who still remained as he was from earlier. Tsuki only looked around as pokemon applauded before being settled down. "And now, may I ask the daughter of this household to please step up here with us."

Tsuki lifted his head up to get a better view of who was stepping up the stairs only to see an awful, familiar pink furred feline walking up. "What?" Tsuki thought. "It can't be." Tsuki pushed his way forward to get a better view, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Welcome up, Taiyou," the bird pokemon said as the Espeon turned fully around and gazed down at the crowd. Tsuki stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

"No," he thought silently to himself.

"Ahem!" Ryoku said, clearing his throat. "Taiyou, you would be a lovely housewife to anyone who would choose you over any other. And me, to one day be the mayor of this city, would like to know if you would be my future mate." Silence filled the entire mansion, waiting upon the answer only Taiyou had. Tsuki could feel his whole world shattering, wishing that this wasn't happening, even when Taiyou gave her answer.

"Yes, Ryoku, I will," she answered as she kissed him on the lips. Everyone in the mansion cheered at this, hooting and hollering and congratulating the two as they both walked down. Of course, for Tsuki, he was feeling the complete opposite. He could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. Everything was going smoothly. What was it he had done wrong? Was it the fact that he told Taiyou he loved her? Was it too much that she chose to go after this snobbish Galceon over him? He just couldn't figure it out. It was at that moment he felt completely out of place among the cheering crowd. Maybe what Kanjou told him three days ago was just a lie so he could have an excuse to come to this party for his own selfish desires. But he'd have no way of knowing unless he got some answers.

Still, it broke Tsuki's heart to see Taiyou with this uncaring Glaceon, Ryoku. He himself said earlier that his opinion on females were that of using them to get him to where he needed to be. Her life was going to be so miserable if she was to be mated to him. "I've got to find Ryoku," Tsuki said as he turned and silently made his way out from the crowd. "I need to know the truth."


	11. Party Aftermath

"Kanjou!" I yelled moments later after finding both him and Reiki outside in the back. The both of them turned their heads in my direction as I marched right up to Kanjou. "What the hell are you playing me at?"

"What?" Kanjou asked me.

"Three days ago in the clearing you told me-" I began, but got cut off as Kanjou raised up a paw.

"Hold up," Kanjou said. "If we're going to talk about what we talked about, I would think it'd be better to talk about this outside so that we don't draw any more attention to ourselves."

"Kanjou has a point," Reiki added.

"Fine," I said with a frustrated sigh as I turned and began marching back inside.

"Would you mind looking like you're not mad?" Kanjou asked before walking in. "That's only to cause more conflict for us." I growled a little but managed to regain my composure as we walked through the mansion, aiming for the front door along with some other pokemon who were leaving as well. I'm guessing that that event I witnessed with Taiyou was what they all came here to see. And honestly, I was beginning to doubt that anything we did upstairs meant anything at all, but I'd have to wait and find out.

"Have a good evening" the Jolteon that greeted us earlier said as we walked out. Once we did walk out and away from the masion, Kanjou motioned us to take a left, following us from behind. We followed a bush all the way to the corner before turning left again and continuing to follow the bush until Kanjou said to stop. Obviously the bush surrounded the mansion so that no one would enter.

"All right," Kanjou said, stopping. "Now, explain to me what your problem is."

"My problem is that you're playing me for a fool!" I said angrily. "Three days ago you told me that Taiyou was throwing the party just so she could meet me, but then she goes up and kisses that... that... that Glaceon and if you ask me, they look like they've been lovers for quite a long time." I fell silent then, glaring at Kanjou whose expression remained quite calm despite how he always acted. After being silent for quite a bit, Kanjou finally spoke.

"Is that all?" he asked. "Tsuki, do you honestly think that I would play you, using your feelings to my advantage just so I could do what I wanted?" I was taken back by this question he just asked, guilt instantly flooding through my body. How could I be so stupid to actually think that of Kanjou? All he was doing was trying to help me out and all I did was get all up in his face about something I thought that really wasn't. "Everything I said was the truth, Tsuki. Taiyou despises Ryoku just as much as I do."

"But then why did she kiss him?" I asked.

"Think with your head," Kanjou said. "She had pokemon all staring up at her waiting for her to give the answer they've all been expecting to hear. If she were to refuse, she would be the shame of the party. Everyone looks up to Ryoku as the future mayor of the city some day and for Taiyou to say no, well, let's just say that things wouldn't go so well for her. She'd be the first pokemon ever to be a laughing stock to not be mated with someone like Ryoku, for turning down what everyone else would think would be a wonderful opportunity for her. Even her parents would look at her differently."

"Does it matter what others think?" I asked. "I mean who cares if people look at her differently for saying no? Those who really care for her won't view her any differently. As long as what you feel in your heart, it won't matter what decisions we make."

Kanjou only sighed and shook his head. "You still have a lot to learn, Tsuki."

"Maybe so," I said. "But what I do know is how I feel. And right now, I need to hear it come from Taiyou. I have to talk with her. If she truly feels how I feel for her, than I need to hear it come from her."

"You're asking for a lot tonight, Tsuki," Kanjou said. "You really are trying to expose yourself, aren't you?"

"Kanjou!" I snipped at him.

"All right fine," Kanjou said. "Reiki, at the corner of the bush, remove that section for Tsuki to sneak in. Taiyou will be up there on that balcony. She's there just about every night before she heads to bed.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking a little suspcious towards Kanjou.

"I observe things, Tsuki," Kanjou said. "Sheesh! Don't worry. She's not really my type anyway. So I'll be busy making a clean sweep of the perimeter. It'll take me at least an hour before I make a full round. You have until then."

"Thanks Kanjou," I said before heading to the spot he mentioned for Reiki to remove for me.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Tsuki," Reiki said as he plunged his hands into the bush and used all his strength to remove it. "Man this is just a tad bit heavy."

"Yeah," I said. "I hope I do too. Just make sure you close up the hole. I'll let you know when I'm coming out."

"O.K.," Reiki said as I jumped through the hole and began heading back toward the mansion where the girl of my dreams lived.

* * *

I breathed in deep and then let out a long, happy sigh as I placed my head down on the balcony railing, my heart fluttering on how the evening had turned out. I couldn't believe that I got all worried over something that might not have happened, but I'm glad it all turned out how it did. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly for once. "Hey!" Sansu said as she joined me on the balcony. "You sure seem like you're in a good mood tonight. What the heck happened? You fell on your head or something?"

"No," I said with a shake of my head.

"You sure?" Sansu asked. "Because you've been pretty happy since Ryoku proposed to you. Don't tell me you had a change of mind."

"Giratina no!" I said, sitting up straight in a snap. "Why would I be happy to accept Ryoku's proposal? He's a self-less bastard."

"So then why the happy mood tonight?" Sansu asked. "What happened that put you in one?" All I did was smile as I remembered meeting the handsome blue-ringed Umbreon who not saved my life once, but twice. And now that I thought about it, not once did he ask for repayment on him saving me. Just thinking that made my heart pound even more. I must have been so lost in my own daydream that I almost didn't hear Sansu when she said, "No way! Tell me he actually came. Did that guy really come tonight at the party? The guy who saved you from being crushed last week?"

"Mmm-hmm," I said with a dreamy smile plastered upon my face. Sansu squealed and wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling me in for a rather squeezy hug.

"I can't believe it!" she said. "I can't believe he came to your party and ran into you. I can't believe I didn't see him. Tell me what he's like. Is he everything you imagined him to be? Taiyou?" By this time, my face was turning blue due to the hold Sansu had on me. "Oops! Sorry Taiyou." She released the hold she had, allowing me to breathe in fresh air.

"It's all right," I said after a few seconds.

"So tell me Taiyou," Sansu said. "What's this guy like? Is he different from Ryoku? is he cute? Handsome? The type of guy who woos all the girls?"

"Sansu!" I snipped at her.

"Oops!" Sansu said. "Sorry again. I'm just so excited! For you I mean. So what is he like?"

"Oh I don't even know where to begin," I said. "He's just so... so..."

"Nothing like Ryoku?" Sansu asked, arms crossed with a smirkish smile on her face.

"Nothing like him in the least," I said. "He's so handsome and wonderful and his eyes are so-" I lost myself again as I remembered looking into his eyes. They were so soft and warm and had so much passion in them for her after their kiss.

"Taiyou!" Sansu yelled, snapping me out from my trance again.

"Sorry," I said. "I keep getting lost in myself every time I think about him."

"You're lucky, Taiyou," Sansu said as she walked back inside. "You're lucky to have this guy show up out of nowhere and care for you so much. Makes me a little jealous."

"You, jealous?" I said in mild surprise. "I wouldn't have taken you for the jealous type."

"You just seem to have it all," Sansu said. "Kind of like the perfect life."

"Nobody's life is perfect," I said. "Remember all the times I dreaded being with Ryoku?"

"Heh, yeah," Sansu said. "When you put it that way, I'm sometimes glad that I don't have your life."

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Aw come on Taiyou," Sansu whined. "You know I don't mean anything by it."

"I know," I said, giggling as Sansu began brushing her hair. I turned my attention back up to the night sky and stared at the many stars that twinkled in the light of the crescent moon. For the first time ever, as my gaze turned towards the moon, I didn't feel so alone any more. I didn't feel that half emptiness inside of me that I've felt for many years. Meeting that Umbreon, Tsuki, completed the wholeness that was the other half of the emptiness. Even now as I thought about him, I could almost hear his voice calling out my name, calling for me.

"Psst! Taiyou!"

The sound of his voice was so dreamy. Just hearing it started to make me woo all over him again.

"Taiyou!"

I blinked upon hearing my name being called and looked around. Was I just imagining hearing Tsuki's voice inside my head? Is this what being in love felt like?

"Taiyou! Down here!"

Wait a minute! That wasn't inside my head. That was coming from right below me. Looking down below in the yard, I scanned for whomever was calling my name, seeing no one at first, but then my heart nearly stopped as I saw a familiar glow of blue rings, the form of the bipedal canine coming into view. "Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsuki!" I said surprised. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Hmm?" Sansu suddenly asked as she came back walking on the balcony. "You say something Taiyou?"

My attention snapped back at her, my mind racing with panic at what to do. "Sansu! I need you to leave!"

"Huh?" Sansu asked. "You need me to leave? What for?"

"Just leave!" I yelled at her as I began pushing her towards the door. "Go, now. Leave! I'll call you tomorrow."

"Hey! Taiyou!" Sansu said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Just leave!" I said. "I can't have you around. I'm sorry but I want this moment to be special to me."

"Huh?" was all Sansu asked in confusion before I shoved her out and closed the door on her. I didn't want to do that to my best friend, but this was one surprise visit I didn't want to let get away. I'd have to call Sansu tomorrow and apologize for my behavior towards her. I rushed back for the balcony and looked down for Tsuki.

"Tsuki!" I called out in a harsh whisper. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Tsuki responded, his form coming into view again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered, yet my heart began to thump against my chest. This was just so perfect!

"I wanted to come and talk to you," Tsuki said.

"Talk to me about what?" I asked.

* * *

**Heh! Cliffhanger! Next chapter Taiyou and Tsuki talk about the events of the night and romance seems to not blossom with one couple, but two! Stay tuned and find out what will happen.**


	12. It's a Love Story

"What do you need to talk to me about, Tsuki?" Taiyou had asked him. She could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest. She couldn't believe that he was here of all places. How had he managed to get past security lasers and all?

"Well," Tsuki began. "I was hoping I could talk about what went on tonight. During the party."

"Um," Taiyou said, unsure of what he was talking about. "You mean what went on in the bathroom between us?"

"No," Tsuki said with a shake of his head. "I mean after that. When you were up there with that Glaceon. I-I saw you... kiss him."

"Oh!" Taiyou exclaimed, blushing quite a bit, feeling a little awkward.

"Why did you kiss him Taiyou?" Tsuki asked. "I thought that there was something more between us."

_"Wait a minute!"_ Taiyou thought. _"Is he... jealous? That is so cute!"_ She had to repress a giggle so he wouldn't think she was laughing at him and straightened out her face. "Tsuki. There is something between us, more than you can imagine."

"But you kissed that Glaceon!" Tsuki exclaimed. "Are you just playing me for a fool?"

"I can't believe you'd think something like that!" Taiyou said in shock. "Tsuki, I had no choice but to kiss Ryoku. I had already agreed to be mates with him."

"So then what am I to you?" Tsuki asked. "Do you care more about him than you do me?"

"Tsuki!" Taiyou said rather harshly, silencing him. "Listen, I have zero interest in Ryoku. My life has been a living hell since the day I was to be mated with him. The only reason I kissed him was that if I didn't, there'd be talk about how I'd be the first girl to ever break off with him."

"So you'd rather protect your reputation instead of risk everything for what your heart truly desires?" Tsuki asked.

"It's not as simple as you think," Taiyou said. "I've spent years being who I am, having to sacrifice my own happiness to just to satisfy the pleasure everyone expects to see. I only kissed Ryoku to satisfy everyone else's expectations of me. I could care less about what they, and Ryoku think. If only I could, I'd run off and disappear from this life and start my own life, far away from the city."

"Then come with me," Tsuki said.

"What?" Taiyou asked surprised.

"Come with me," Tsuki said. "We can run off together and start a life of our own. We wouldn't have to worry how anyone else would react. It'd just be us for the rest of our lives."

Taiyou couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tsuki was actually offering her to come with him? To start a life she always dreamed of having? It was just too much! If it weren't for the fact she was in her own home, she would have tackled him and kissed hm full on the lips. But as it was, she had to contain all excitement, yet couldn't seem to stop the flow of tears that streamed down her face. "Y-You'd really want me to come with you?"

"I do," Tsuki said with a nod. "I love you enough to ask."

"Oh!" Taiyou squealed slightly. "T-Tsuki. I-I-I... I love you too!" The next thing both Taiyou and Tsuki knew, their lips were locked together in what was one of the most passionate kisses either of them would never be able to describe.

* * *

"That was very strange, even for Taiyou," Sansu said to herself as she made her way down the path to the gates. "She's never had an outburst before like that. What was her problem?" She had absolutely no idea what just happened. One moment, she was just having idle chit-chat with her best friend and the next thing she knew, she was being pushed out the door like she was nothing. She was quite confused by her friend's actions, not to mention hurt for the way she was treated. She could feel her emotions flaring up in her a little. She took a deep breath and calmly exhaled to restrain her emotions from taking over. After all, she was the emotion type pokemon. If she had let out her frustration, it wouldn't have looked so well. All she needed to do was return home and sleep. She would definitely be having a long winded talk with Taiyou the very next morning.

Sansu reached the gate and turned left, walking alongside the bush hedge that surrounded Taiyou's home. She continued to ponder and wonder why Taiyou had acted that way. She had known her for years to know that she just didn't have an outburst like that so suddenly. There must have been a reason for her to act like that so suddenly, but what? Sansu slowed her walking pace down a bit, taking off her jacket. It was just a tad bit too warm for her to be wearing it right now. She slung it over her arms like a towel and continued walking right down to where the hedge ended and began going downward to her left. However, she continued to walk on straight, not bothering to turn, for she was lost deep in thought.

However, as she continued on walking straight for home, her psychic ability kicked in and snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around, feeling an unknown prescence some place nearby. _"This is weird,"_ she thought as she looked all around. _"It doesn't feel like Taiyou. Who else would be out here at this time of night? I hope it's not a burglar. Better go take a look."_ Sansu backtracked the way she came, though rather more slowly as to get a pinpoint on whoever it was that was out here. Her psychic impulses were feeling a lot stronger to her right as she neared the hedge again. She turned her head in the direction the hedge was heading down and felt the unknown person's prescence coming from down in that direction.

Being very careful, she began walking down in the direction her psychic impulses were concentrated on, moving slowly with each step she took. All the meanwhile she walked, the unknown prescence remained where it was, not moving away nor disappearing into thin air. _"Definitely not a robber,"_ Sansu thought as she drew nearer to whomever it was that was there. _"Perhaps just a drunk who passed out after leaving the party."_ After reassuring herself that conclusion, Sansu walked at a more normal pace. Soon, she could see the sillouhitte of someone standing there. Drawing closer to the pokemon, she saw that his back was turned to her. What was this pokemon doing out here at this time of night? Was he perhaps waiting for someone?

"Um... excuse me," Sansu said to the pokemon who jumped into the air, screaming in fright as he turned around. Now seeing the front side of the pokemon, Sansu clearly saw that it was a Riolu. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"No," the Riolu spoke, a paw upon his chest to stop his hammering heart. "I-It's all right. You just startled me, that's all."

"That's basically the same thing as being scared, isn't it?" Sansu asked.

"I-I suppose," the Riolu said, a blush forming on his face. Sansu could tell that the atmosphere got a little awkward at that point and tried to find something to lighten up the mood. Yet her gaze seemed to linger on the Riolu. He seemed rather quite cute just by taking a first glance at him. Sansu actually had to bactrack that sudden thought. Why was she already thinking that way about him? She had no idea who this Riolu was and already she was finding him quite adorably cute? What was with her?

"So may I ask why you're hanging around here?" Sansu asked the Riolu.

"I'm, uh, kind of waiting on a friend," the Riolu answered her. "He said he'd be back in a little bit, so I'm just waiting here on him." Sansu said nothing. All she could do was stare at the Riolu and keep thinking how fabously handsome he was beginning to look.

_"Snap out of it!"_ Sansu thought to herself, shaking her head. _"What's going on with me all of a sudden?"_

"Are you all right?" the Riolu asked, catching Sansu off guard.

"Yeah," she said. "Fine. So where'd your friend run off to?"

"Uh," the Riolu said, thinking quickly of what excuse he could make. "He said he had to, uh, take care of some unfinished business. I didn't even bother to question what business he had to attend to, but he should be back soon."

"Unfinished business?" Sansu asked with a tilt of her head. _"What does he mean by that?_" The Riolu was looking around nervously now, rubbing his arm, though Sansu noticed that his attention kept aiming more towards the mansion than anywhere else. She took a look towards the mansion to see why he kept looking in that general direction when something started to click. _"Wait a minute! This Riolu's waiting for his friend who's doing some unfinished business with someone. He keeps glancing at the mansion. But why would his friend be there?"_ Sansu then recalled Taiyou rushing her out from her room earlier. She had never seen her friend do that. Then, it dawned on her as to why she had an outburst like that. _"So that's why she rushed me out. He showed up at her balcony of all places! Why didn't she just tell me?"_

Her attention fell back on the Riolu who still seemed quite a little nervous. "Hey! Relax!" she said. "I was only curious to know why you were out here."

Like I said," the Riolu said, still tensed. "I'm just waiting on a friend."

Sansu only giggled now that she knew the reason why he was here.

"Wh-What's so funny?" the Riolu asked, feeling rather embarrassed that she was laughing at him.

"Oh, nothing," Sansu said with a wink, which only made the Riolu blush even more. "Well, I have to get going home. It is late after all."

"Y-Yeah," the Riolu said a little more quietly, looking down.

"Well, I hope your friend finishes up with whatever business he's doing," Sansu said as she walked closer to the Riolu. The Riolu was blushing like mad now, his body frozen and unable to move in any direction as Sansu walked right up to him, leaned in towards him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The instant she did, a forest quickly flashed through her mind. Her eyes opened half-way, wondering what this flash of memory meant. She drew back, her heart racing. She had never felt this way before. The Riolu looked like he could hardly believe it either with the way his face was. "Well, hope to see you again soon, cutey."

Sansu, hardly believing she let that spill, turned and ran off for home, a mixture of feelings churning inside her. The Riolu could only stand there and watch after her as she disappeared into the night. he stood there frozen some time after that before lifting his paw up to his cheek and lightly touching it before giving off a small smile. His heart was now beating to a new feeling, one he had never felt before.

* * *

"Interesting," a familiar Xatu said as he stood gazing into the vast distance of the night sky. "Very interesting. I have not expected this turnabout of events indeed. Two romances blossoming, one of which I have never known to happen before. I wonder how this will pan out for the future." Xao continued to ponder over the events he had witnessed not long ago that had transpired all outside and partially inside the home belonging to Taiyou. Not once had he thought there would be a second romance happening prior to the romance that has happened so many life times ago.

Xao smiled to himself, wondering what good things might come out from this unexpected romance when suddenly, a flash of events occurred within his mind. The flash of events was quite painful that Xao had to hold his head until the flashing stopped, leaving him shaking like a leaf upon witnessing what he just saw. Even though it was in the middle of the summer, Xao's body was quite cold with sweat upon his body.

"Wh-what was that I now just witnessed?" he thought to himself while he panted to catch his breath. "This future... what reasons lead up to this future? I know not of the exact details that lead up to bring this roundabout, but I must do what it takes to prevent this future from happening. Otherwise, there will be great suffering to come for everyone."


	13. A Night to Remember

**To all the humble readers of Two Loved Apart, I would like to extend my apologies for the long delay. It's hard to believe I let this story go for over a year and half and updating seems a lot harder to do nowadays with the many distractions I'm distracted by. There's work, hanging with friends, other stories I'm working on, and all other kinds of distractions that are too long to list here.**

**I don't quite remember what the reason was for ceasing this story to begin with. But seeing how big a hit this story was turning out, I eventually began working on it and soon found it easier to write the more I thought about what was going on in this chapter. And that pretty much set everything into place. I feel like I used a little too much romance in this chapter, but that's probably just me.**

**Anyway, onward with the new chapter! Read, review, and enjoy! **

Neither Taiyou nor Tsuki knew for how long they remained lip locked. All they knew was that when they parted, it felt as though it hadn't been long enough. They both could feel their hearts exploding with joy as they stared lovingly into one another's eyes, the feel of the kiss lingering upon their lips. Taiyou could feel herself becoming flustered, the mere experience too much for her to take in. It was like a dream come true, a light in the everlasting darkness that had been far too long a nightmare. She could feel herself begin to swoon, swaying slightly back and forth. Tsuki himself was in a similar state, feeling like he was high above the clouds, having not a care in the world. His eyesight was unfocused, his mind lost in among the clouds until he remembered something he had forgotten to ask. Coming back into reality, he noticed that Taiyou was swaying just a tad bit to the right, losing her balance as her eyes began to flitter. Just as she was about to tip fully over and faint from the experience, Tsuki had asked, "How's your paw doing by the way?"

"Hmm?" Taiyou said, suddenly becoming aware of what was going on around her. She noticed that she was falling over to one side and managed to catch herself just before she could.

"Are you all right?" Tsuki had asked, a look of concern on his face. Taiyou had straightened up and looked back at him, replying with a soft smile.

"Yes," she had said. "Perfectly all right."

"And your paw?" Tsuki asked, looking down at her paw. "Is that doing fine?"

"My paw?" Taiyou asked, lifting up the paw Tsuki was staring at. "Um… I guess it's doing all right. Why do you ask?"

"You don't remember?" Tsuki asked. "The trip down the stairs? The crystal shackle?"

"Oh!" Taiyou exclaimed, remembering what happened earlier. In all her excitement, she had failed to have even noticed that her paw hadn't bothered her in the slightest all night. She shook her paw just to make sure it wasn't still sprained before saying, "That's right! I remember now. We were in the bathroom and you closed your eyes. Then I-I k-kissed you." That last statement caused Taiyou to look away, a blush upon her face. "But what did you do to heal my paw?"

"It's a move called Wish," Tsuki explained to her. "It allows me to heal whoever I choose to heal, in which case, your paw, though the only drawback is that it takes a little time before the effect kicks in."

Taiyou turned back to look at him, a loss for words. She couldn't tell how much more her heart could handle before she died of happiness. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she looked at him. "Oh Tsuki! There are no words I can say that expresses how grateful I am for everything you've done for me. You're the one good thing in my life that I care everything for!"

"Then why don't you come with me?" Tsuki asked once again. "We'll leave everything behind. It'll just be you and I."

Taiyou was sure she could drop dead at any second. In one night, her

inescapable, living hell had seemed nothing more than just a nightmare, a nightmare she feared she would never wake up from. Yet here she was being given the chance to leave everything she dreaded throughout her life behind. No more forceful marriage arrangements set up by her mother, no more misery whenever she had to spend her time with Ryoku, no more having to suffocate being trapped in a life she cared not for. Nothing. With Tsuki, she could be free, free to live her life the way she wanted to, free to experience everlasting happiness, free to live her life with him. Forever.

As she went to give Tsuki her answer, she stopped short, suddenly remembering someone she had almost included in leaving behind: Sansu. By leaping at the chance to be with Tuski, she would be leaving behind her one and only friend who had always been there with her throughout her entire life, sharing the many joys and pains she had felt, keeping her from loneliness, misery, and possibly even something further she could have possibly gone through with. To leave and not think of bringing along Sansu with her would cause a tremendous rift between them, a rift that could turn for the worst. Just thinking of what could possibly come to pass if that were to happen, Taiyou realized that by going with Tsuki, an unfortunate chain of events would follow.

"Taiyou?" Tsuki asked, snapping Taiyou out from her thoughts. "Wouldn't you be happier coming with me rather than staying here? A life where you don't get to make your own choices?"

Taiyou had to control every bit of her being from practically throwing herself to him. Never in her life had she wanted nothing more than to live a life such as the life she was given the opportunity to live. Having to answer Tsuki before she caved in to what she longed desired, she smiled and replied. "Of course I would, Tsuki." Tsuki's face lit up, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I would love to do nothing more than leave and be with you, but-" Tsuki's happiness instantly diminished upon hearing that one word, the one word that usually followed with complicated setbacks. "-but it's not as simple as you think."

"How?" Tsuki asked, wanting to understand her reason. "How is it not simple?"

"If I were to leave with you right now, people, my parents, and Ryoku would all bound to notice my absence. They'd form large amounts of search parties to try and find me. There would be nowhere we could go where they wouldn't look."

"We could always travel to the other side of the Earth," Tsuki suggested, hoping to find a silver lining in all this.

"If only we could," Taiyou said, adding a small, sad sigh. "There's no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't involve fellow bird pokemon in the search. Even if we manage to travel to the ends of the Earth, what good would it do? It would only be a matter of time before someone who knows of me travels that far out and finds me. I don't want to have to live my life on the run. If Ryoku ever caught up with us, he'd kill you in seconds. I wouldn't be able to live my life in a world without you. And you mean everything to me. So please, Tsuki. Please try to understand. I just can't leave and live in fear waiting for those event to come to pass."

Tears were streaming out from Taiyou's eyes by this point, her head hung low as she allowed them to flow. Tsuki remained where he stood, remaining silent the entire time Taiyou expressed what she felt. Upon listening to her voice of worry and fear, Tsuki gently placed a paw underneath Taiyou's head, slowly raising it for them to stare at one another.

"T-Tsuki?" Taiyou questioned, wondering what he was doing. Her eyes grew wide with shock in the next instant as Tsuki ever so gently locked his muzzle with hers for at least a few seconds before pulling back.

"I understand," he said. "I wouldn't want you living your life in constant fear of such events. I would never force you to live such a life for I too cannot live in a world without you. You mean just as much to me as I do to you."

If Taiyou had thought she could cry no further, fresh new tears, those of joy, began. Leaning into Tsuki, she nuzzled him, crying happily all the meanwhile. "Thank you," she said in a whisper. "Thank you for understanding. I promise you. We will be together. Just give me some time to figure out how."

"I will," Tsuki said as Taiyou pulled back smiling as Tsuki did the same before they both locked lips once more. After several minutes, they both parted, staring lovingly into one another's eyes. It was the happiest moment they could ever feel, like nothing could ruin it. Sadly, however, all good things had to come to an end. "I love you, Taiyou. Always know that."

"I do," Taiyou replied. "Because I love you too, Tsuki."

Tsuki's smile grew even wider as heard those words, content to know that she was his and he was hers. His smile faltered, however, as he knew he couldn't stay. "Anyway, I hate to have to leave and return home," he said. "But Kanjou's probably already waiting on me and he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Kanjou?" Taiyou questioned. "You don't mean Kanjoudakai the outcast? You actually know the guy personally?"

Tsuki realized his blunder a little too late upon speaking that last thought out loud and quickly tried thinking up of a comeback story to follow. "Well I wouldn't say I know the guy personally," he said. "I'm more or less an acquaintance of him. But that's not to say that I don't know him at all."

"Really?" Taiyou asked. "Because I've heard rumors that he lurks in the alleyways at night and waits for unsuspecting pokemon to pick off. They say that he's a demon who mercilessly slaughters thousands to find him the perfect mate to bear his heir."

"That's a lie," Tsuki said angrily. "Kanjou isn't that kind of guy at all. They only say that because they don't bother giving him the chance to show who he is. An outcast like him is judged too quickly. It's because of rumors like that is the reason he's an outcast in the first place and why he's bitter towards them all."

Taiyou remained silent during his rant, startled by his sudden outburst. Tsuki, huffing, realized his loss of controlled temper and lowered his head, his ears drooping against his head. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to burst out angrily like that."

Snapping out of her startled stupor, Taiyou replied with a "N-No. Don't be. The fact that you're able to speak so boldly and defend who he is proves that you're a one of a kind friend to him. And that's all the more reason for us to be together. Just give me a little time to find a way out of this hellhole I call life."

"And where would we be meeting when you do?" Tsuki asked. "And how long should I wait for?"

"Um," Taiyou responded with hesitation, having to ponder on that question. "Where did you say you were from again?"

_"Oh crap!" _Tsuki thought as his mind began to race in a panicked state. _"I forgot to ask Kanjou what I should tell others if they were to ask where I'm from. What should I tell her? How would she react if I told her I came from the forest?"_

"Uh," Tsuki replied, his mind drawing blanks as he searched for an answer, an answer that had suddenly popped into his head the next instant as he recalled Kanjou telling a pokemon quite earlier where he and Reiki were from. "I'm, um, from the next town over." He turned his head out toward what lied beyond Taiyou's house as he pointed a paw in said direction. "From the east."

Taiyou followed Tsuki's directional gaze, recognizing what lied beyond past her home. "Oh," she said. "You mean Rotari Town."

"Yes," Tsuki replied, his confidence returning. "Rotari Town."

"So whereabouts should I meet you at when I get there?"

"Actually," Tsuki responded. "I was thinking we could meet up where we first met, the area I first saved you in." Taiyou's eyes widened, her heart hammering against her chest once again. He was everything she had dreamt about for years, offering to swoop her away with him, traveling to faraway lands that had yet to be explored, making the most dangerous of situations romantic. Her entire life lied before her, but to have that life, she first had to create an escapable opportunity. Only then would she be free.

"You sure do know how to make a girl swoon," Tsuki she said with a happy sigh. "I'll definitely meet you there in one month's time, if that's all right with you."

"It's perfect," was his reply with a nod as he kissed her once more. "I'll see you in one month's time."

* * *

"Well you certainly took your time," was the first thing Kanjou greeted Tsuki with as he hopped back out through the hedge.

"K-K-Kanjou," Tsuki stuttered, not expecting to see him there that soon. "It hasn't been a full hour yet, has it?"

"Relax, Tsuki," Kanjou said. "I finished my perimeter sweep a little earlier than I had expected. You still had plenty of time."

"Oh," was all Tsuki said.

"So I trust that your suspicions have been cleared?" Kanjou asked, receiving a nod from him. "Good. In any case, I should be getting the both of you back. It is early in the morning, after all."

A yawn escaped from Tsuki as he realized for the first time that night that he was completely exhausted from all the excitement he had been through. "Sleep would be nice," he said, drooping his eyes as he noticed Reiki beginning to fade out, his head drooping in an attempt to stay awake.

"Come along then," Kanjou said as he led the two back to the forest.

As they traveled back through the city, Tsuki paused momentarily, looking back at the mansion which was now a good distance from them. _"Wait for me, Taiyou," _he thought, recalling everything that had transpired within the night. It was one he would never forget. _"I'll be back in one month's time."_


	14. What a Girl's Heart Desires

**Well I certainly was surprised when I found myself writing this next chapter. I thought my writing spark had all but diminished. Seemed like the writing spark struck, surprisingly enough. So I don't know, maybe I just write now whenever I get in the mood. I really can't say if the next chapter will be up in any amount of time, so I apologize if I never do update again for a while. All I can say is be on the look-out every now and then for an update. So without further ado, read and review, please! Oh! And new Japanese translation below.**

**Furo- Flow**

* * *

Giddyness.

That's all Sansu felt as she walked about the crowd of pokemon, aiming to reach her destination. The reason being for her being so giddy was simply due to the fact at what she had planned for could barely contain her excitement at the mere thought. The crowd eventaully began to thin out as she reached the outer city's limits, Taiyou's house having come into sight. Sansu giggled excitedly to herself, her plan nearing being put into action and quickened her pace, reaching the gates and being let in by the guards, thanking them as she passed on through.

She made her way up the walkway as quickly as she could, knocking on the door upon reaching it. She smoothed out her skirt while she waited for someone to answer. It took a few minutes, but the door soon opened, a female Eevee standing upon the other side of it. "Oh hello Sansu!" she said.

"Hello Mrs. Furo!" Sansu replied back. "How are you today?"

"Quite well, thank you," Mrs. Furo. "And what of you? Everything all right between you and Taiyou?"

"Of course," Sansu answered. "Taiyou was just really exhausted from last night and desired to sleep. So I thought I'd let her be for one night."

"Well isn't that nice?" Mrs. Furo. "Taiyou's so lucky to have a friend like you!"

"Considering the fact you're forcing her to marry someone she has no interest in?" Sansu thought.

"Come on in," Mrs. Furo said. "If Taiyou's not up by now, she certainly will be." "Most definitely," Sansu said as she made her way in and up the stairs, feeling excitement building up as she neared Taiyou's room. She stopped momentarily as she reached it, setting herself to feel hurt and bitter, ebbing the excitement away for the moment before entering the in, he gaze immediately fell upon the bed to see whether or not Taiyou was still in it. At first, no sign of her was seen, her hopes quickly diminishing. As she was turning away, however, she suddenly saw Taiyou turning about in her sleep.

Perfect!

She still had the opportunity to go through with her plan. Keeping her emotions intact, Sansu walked into Taiyou's walk-in bathroom, grabbing a cup that was sitting upon the sink, filling it up with water before back out and over to Taiyou's bed, pausing momentarily as she studied her expression. She seemed content; happy, like she was dreaming of her mysterious hero finally coming to rescue her, not even bothered by the fact that her best friend would be left behind, forgotten; a memory that was to soon fade away. Sansu was quite surprised how well her mind-set was. Nevertheless, disgusted upon seeing how happy her friend was, she held the cup put over Taiyou's head and dumped the water upon her.

Taiyou woke with a start, sputtering and spitting as Sansu merely dropped the cup, the sound of it clacking against the floor catching Taiyou's attention as she looked directly at Sansu and instantly remembered last night's events. "Sansu... I-"

"Save it," Sansu said, turning around and heading back for the door. "If you didn't want me around anymore, all you had to do was say so."

"Sansu! Wait!" Taiyou cried out as she clambered out of bed. "It's not what you think!"

"Don't lie to me," Sansu said, stopping, her paws clenching into fists. "Now that you're getting married, you deem it all right to forget about your only friend? I guess you really are meant for Ryoku after all!"

"Sansu..." was all Taiyou could say. It took every fiber in her being not to crack having to hear how hurt she must have sounded. All she could do was give her some final words.

"I hope that mysterious savior of yours can bring you all the happiness I never could."

"Sansu!" Taiyou said again, holding back a sob. "Please! Don't go! I-" She stopped suddenly, a grin spreading across Sansu's face as Taiyou began realizing something about the sentence she just heard. "Wait a minute! I never told you that he was here. How did you-" Sansu looked back, showing Taiyou the grin plastered upon her face. Taiyou stood there in shocked silence for a minute or two before saying something. "You evil little-" Taking that opportunity, she used her Psychic and threw a bunch of pillows at Sansu who laughed and threw them back, starting up a pillow fight that lasted half an hour at the very least before they both dropped out of exhaustion.

They lied there for a bit panting as their breath eventually steadied. "You... you got me pretty good... there," Taiyou spoke first.

"Y-Yeah," Sansu said. "I'm sorry though. It was too good... an opportunity... to pass up. I hope you can... forgive me."

"Already have," Taiyou said. "Just as long as you promise to never do that again. I really thought you hated me."

"Taiyou!" Sansu said, sitting up. "You're my best friend! It'd take a lot for me to not consider you my friend."

"I know," Taiyou said. "I just can't help but worry sometimes." All Sansu could do was smile before getting up. "So how exactly did you come up with the idea that my mysterious rescuer was here last night?/

"Well it's not like you tried to deny it," Sansu answered her as Taiyou got up as well. "Besides, once I gave it a bit of thought, I put two and two together and got my result."

Sansu walked over to the dresser as she explained herself, picking up the brush and brushing her hair with it. Taiyou watched her, feeling like she was hiding something. Even as she thought it, she noticed Sansu's distant stare, like she was looking past her own reflection at someone else. Two blotches of red formed on the sides of her face; Taiyou realizing the real reason for her knowing.

"No! she said, causing Sansu to turn towards her. "Tell me you didn't."

"What?" Sansu asked, fearing that she knew.

"Tell me you didn't meet a guy you actually like!"

Sansu remained silent, not knowing how to respond.

"You did!" Taiyou exclaimed, tackling her in a hug. "You did meet someone! Oh Sansu, I'm so happy for you! Who would have thought that the both of us would find our very own knights in shining armor?" Sansu was unable to respond, however, for Taiyou continued to hug her tighter and tighter, squeezing the life out of her. Taiyou realized this quickly and released her. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's...it's fine," Sansu said with a bit of a cough as she smoothed out her skirt.

"So what's he like?" Taiyou asked. "Is he cute? Handsome? Strong?"

"He's-" Sansu began, but could not find the words to describe just how adorably perfect her was, what with those eyes she couldn't help but get lost in and the way he looked so innocent covering for his friend and-

"Sansu!" Taiyou yelled out, bringing Sansu out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? she questioned. "What?"

"You were zoning out much like I was last night," Taiyou answered her with a sly grin upon her face. "Lover girl." Sansu's face went beat red at that.

"Sh-shut up!" was all she could say, which resulted in Taiyou laughing. Sansu remained where she stood, blushing like mad just thinking of the Riolu she had met when she remembered suddenly of the forest that flashed through her mind upon her kissing his cheek. Her blush faded as she thought about what it meant; Taiyou noticing her sudden change in expression.

"Is everything all right?" she asked. "You look sort of thoughtful."

"I'm not sure," Sansu replied. "I sort of had a vision flash through my mind when I kissed him. And no, it was not on the lips."

"What kind of vision?" Taiyou asked, curious to know.

"It was a forest," she told her. "I don't know what it means thought."

"Hmm," Taiyou pondered, wondering herself what it meant. "Maybe it meant a loss for words, perhaps? He didn't know how to respond to the kiss, so he felt as if he were lost about the woods on what to do."

"Maybe," Sansu said with some uncertainty in her voice as she continued to ponder on what other reasons it could have meant until a possible idea clicked in her head, her eyes widening in bewilderment. "What if... what if it meant something he feared would be discovered? Something about him that reveals a bit about his heritage?"

"You know, I think you're onto something there, Sansu," Taiyou said. "Though there may be more to our dream guys than what we know of."

"Oh?" Sansu questioned. "How so?"

"Well..." Taiyou started. "When I was talking with my dream guy last night, I asked which city he lived in. He made mention of some city or rather and pointed in the direction of the for-" she stopped suddenly, her gaze meeting with Sansu's as they both realized the answer that had been in front of them all along.

"How?" Taiyou asked with shocked surprise. "How could we have been so blind as to not see that our very own dream guys live in a completely different world from ours?"

"It's love," Sansu answered that question after a moment of silence., catching Taiyou's attention.

"What?" she asked, making sure she heard correctly.

"It's love that's what makes us blind," Sansu replied. "Blind to know just who a pokemon just really is; blind to the secrets that they keep hidden; blind to everything and everyone in this world save them. It's because of love that we choose to ignore the truth and chase what we desire just so we can be happy." Taiyou stood there in stunned silence, not believing that she was hearing this at all, especially from her best friend. "Yet... for some strange, unexplained reason... I feel as though I can trust him, that he isn't the kind of pokemon who's like everybody else, that there's a deeper feeling for him than just love. I can't quite explain it, but the few moments I was with him... the entire night I spent thinking about him... it felt as though my heart had already belonged to him, like we've already been together for centuries."

Taiyou's jaw dropped slightly as she listened, bewildered by what was being said. Sansu, upon noticing her friend's reaction, shuffled a foot upon the floor, looking down at it embarrassingly as two small blotches of red formed upon her face. "Goodness! Listen to me drone on! I sound like a hopeless, love-struck school girl who doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"No!" Taiyou breathlessly said. "No... I know how you feel. It's like every waking moment you spend away from him-"

"-Is another second you spend yourself without meaning," Sansu finished. "A life full of loneliness."

"Darkness."

"Unhappiness."

"Emptiness."

"Sadness."

"Incompleteness."

"Hopelessness... you too, huh?"

"Of course I do," Taiyou said with a sigh as she turned away and made her way out onto the balcony. "How could I not? Like you, I, too, feel like my guy and I have been together for centuries... that there's something more than just love there that drives me to be with him more. So what if he's from the forest? I think that's just some unrequited, forbidden love or something." She sighed more in a happy, dream-like state as his face appeared in her mind. "Screw having a normal life. What's so special about having a normal life anyway? In fact, in just one month he'll-" Sansu was abruptly stopped as a pillow was thrown into the back of her head; Sansu still in the bedroom, only by the bed, a smirk upon her face.

"Sansu," Taiyou said as she raised the pillow in the air using Psychic. "I know you didn't just hit me in the back of the head with a pillow."

"And what if I did?" Sansu challenged.

"Retaliation!" Taiyou yelled as she turned about, launching the pillow back at her. Sansu picked up another pillow and threw it at Taiyou as she defended herself from the incoming pillow. Before long, the two love-struck girls were giggly about as they ceased their little war, falling onto the ground and bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter.


End file.
